¿Qué Hacer?
by Psicoyaoigirls
Summary: ¿Qué Hacer... cuando tu mejor amigo te dice que te ama?, cuando descubres el verdadero placer de una sesión de sexo?, cuando te das cuenta que aquel a quien amas no siente lo mismo por tí? Estás son algunas preguntas que Souby deberá responderse.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué Hacer?**

**Notas capítulo:**

_Bien, he aquí nuestro primer Fic, al menos el primero que subimos._

_Aclarando que somos dos autoras, Ale-chan y Roxy-chii, un par de locas con algo de tiempo libre y una gran afición por el Lemon_

_Esperamos que les guste_

_Por Favor no les cuesta nada, si les gusta, lo odian o quieran asesinarnos, dejen un Review!!!_

**Capítulo Uno.**

Una tarde tranquila, los alumnos del Instituto abandonaban sus aulas y se dirigían rápidamente a la salida para poder ir y disfrutar esa hermosa tarde de viernes.

- ¿Ritsuka-kun, me acompañarás a casa y comeremos Ramen?

- ... (silencio)

- ¿Ritsuka-kun?

Los ojos violetas del jovencito estaban fijos en el horizonte, expectantes y tristes, una voz conocida lo regresó a la realidad.

- Uh... Yuiko-san, lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte.

- ¿Por... por qué, Ritsuka? Ayer lo prometiste - Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

- Bueno, es por...- Su voz se escondió, negándose a pronunciare el nombre de su tortura. Yuiko lo comprendió de inmediato.

- ¿Souby, cierto?

- Así es Yuiko-san, hace tres días que no viene a verme y tampoco me ha llamado.

- No te preocupes Ritsuka-kun, Souby-san puede estar en su búsqueda de algún animal en peligro de extinción ­­­­­­­­­­­( ¬¬' Mirada inquisitiva).

- Etto... ( o////o Más ruborizado que nunca ) ¡Sólo fue una vez, y era una broma! ( Risa nerviosa )

- ¡Pues para Souby-san no lo fue!!!

- Ya me disculpé 1000 veces, y no lo he vuelto a hacer. La cuestión es que no me contesta las llamadas a su móvil (Tomando el aparato entre sus manos).

- Tranquilo, te prometo que en cuanto aparezca tendrá una buena razón para no haberte contactado.

- Espero que así sea...

_En otro lugar..._

- ¡Kio!!! Ya estoy harto niñato estúpido, ¡Devuélveme el maldito aparato!!!

- No lo haré Souby, ¡Estoy hasta los huevos de tu actitud hacia el mocoso!!!

- Entiéndelo, no es un "mocoso", es mi _Sacrifice_.

- ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Significa que debes pensar en él las 24 hrs. del día, los 7 días de la semana?!

- ¿? No te entiendo, explícate

- ¡Ah! Esque tu no te escuchas todas las noches murmurando su nombre.

- ¡¿oO?! Quizá estabas alucinando Kio.

- Claro que no Souby, escuchar su nombre, tanto uno como el otro (entiéndase "Ritsuka" y "Loveless") salir de tus labios hace que me hierva la sangre y la envidia carcoma mis entrañas.

- Kio, sabes que lo quiero y no sólo por orden de Seimei.

- Pero tiene 12 años, ¡Es un niño!!! - Y agregando en un tono más serio - En cambio yo, sabes que tendría más placer conmigo que con ese mocoso - Kio estaba muy sonrojado.

- Si Kio deseaba jugar, Souby no se negaría, tenía que ver hasta donde llegaba el odio de su amigo.

- Kio, te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, pero tienes razón, se que tu me brindarías un gran placer, aunque ahora como estás molesto es mejor que me vaya - Mientras hablaba se había acercado a su amigo, pero al concluir la frase se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Souby? - Kio estaba ahora furioso - ¿Te olvidas que YO tengo tu móvil?

- No, no se me olvida, pero no quiero seguir viéndote enojado, saldré a dar un paseo corto y más tarde hablamos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras - Al decir esto se adelantó a Souby y salió primero de la habitación, dando un portazo.

"Así que te gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, ¿verdad?" pensó Souby. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió; se asomó a gritar el nombre de su amigo.

- ¡Kio, espera! ¡Vuelve adentro por favor!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Volteó enojado - ¿No ibas a dar un paseo?

- Por eso, ponte a trabajar mientras YO voy a dar un paseo - Salió de la casa y siguió su camino dejando a su amigo en las escaleras.

Sí, como Tú digas (tono irónico) sabes que estoy aquí para servirte - y se quedó estático observando a Souby.

Recapacitando por un momento lo que le había dicho Kio y siguiendo con el juego...

- Lo lamento, volvamos adentro tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Y que pensaste? ¿Que con un "Lo lamento" se aclaran las cosas? - Le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

- No, te lo compensaré, vamos adentro (NdR: No me vas a ganar).

- Pero está fresco aquí - Quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

- ¿Y no quieres entrar a un lugar tibio? ¡Porque yo sí! - Entrando al departamento - Como gustes...

Kio se quedó un poco lento al momento de pensar en esas palabras - ¡Espera!!! - Fue corriendo tras él. (NdR: Vaya, ¡lo entendió!!!)

_Y ya dentro del departamento..._

- Bien Kio, dices que estás para servirme, ¿Verdad? ¡Demuéstramelo! ¿Qué tan celoso estás del niño ese?

- Pues... - Era el momento de la verdad y lo aprovecharía - Me dan ganas de golpearte cada vez que te oigo hablar de él.

- ¿Y por qué no me has golpeado aún? Sabes que nunca te lo reclamaría, si no se lo reclamo a Ritsuka... (NdR: ¡Golpe! ¡Golpe!)

- Ya ves... estás otra vez con Ritsuka - se puso a pocos cm. de su cara (NdR: ¿Sin golpe?)

- Esque me fascina ver el brillo de ira en tus ojos cada vez que lo menciono - Rodeó el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando sus labios a casi un centímetro de distancia.

Kio cerró los ojos y suspiró - Y yo que pensé que eras un pervertido, pero esto sobrepasa las cosas.

- Kio, ¡Orega hentai yanai! Soy un ser humano con necesidades... insatisfechas, pero también con sentimientos.

- Pues si tu quieres te puedo ayudar en tus necesidades - Abrió los ojos y vio los azules de Souby muy cerca.

- De acuerdo, te dejaré que descargues toda tu ira contra mí, lo NECESITO - El timbre de su voz era tan firme que producía escalofríos

- ¿Quieres que te golpee? - Kio estaba aturdido

- Es una forma muy directa de decirlo, pero SÍ... creo que después de todo soy un egoísta.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso - Estaba un poco nervioso.

- Está bien - Cerró los ojos e hizo nulo el espacio que existía entre sus labios y los de Kio, en un beso tierno pero apasionado. Al separarse y recuperar el aliento... - eres tan lindo Ritsuka.

(NdR: ¡Yupi!!! Ahora seré la seme, bueno aunque siempre lo soy)

Los ojos de Kio brillaron con una chispa de furia "Sólo desea provocarte, pero es una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida" "No seas idiota Kio, aprovéchala" Pensó.

- Si crees que Ritsuka es tan lindo, ¡Espera a que te demuestre lo hermoso que puedo ser!- dicho esto lo empujó para que cayera sobre la cama (NdR: Pero falló, se calló al piso y se desmayó, XD) ( NdA: Tonta ¬¬') (NdR: No Te Creas :P)

- ¿Y cómo me lo piensas demostrar? - Souby se quedó en la misma posición que había quedado al caer, recargado en sus codos para apoyarse sobre ellos.

Kio se acercó a él, subió a la cama y tomó sus muñecas, quedando además las piernas de su amigo entre las suyas - Es simple demostrártelo, soy mejor que él y de eso estoy seguro - Aprisionó los suaves labios de Souby con un beso, esperando que éste le correspondiera.

El ojiazul no cerró los ojos, abrió los labios y observó como Kio disfrutaba de esa sensación, no podías negarlo, él también lo disfrutaba (NdAmbas: ¡Kyaa! Llamas MOE)

Para Kio la penetrante mirada de Souby fue demasiado, se sonrojó a sobremanera y cerró los ojos (NdR: Estoy nerviosa, hace mucho que no escribimos lemon, no sé si pueda ser una buena seme, ¡Ayúdame Ale-chan! ¡Un empujoncito, algo de ánimos!!!)

Al separarse un poco agitados. Souby se recostó por completo en la cama y con sus manos en el cuello de Kio le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, pero sobre él. Cara a cara - Esta es tu oportunidad Kio, espero que no la desaproveches - Y dicho esto cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Kio (NdR: Y YO) supiera qué debía hacer. Tomó el cabello de su amigo (le fascinaba lo sedoso que era) y acarició su rostro, aunque al pasar la palma de su mano por la mejilla de Souby no pudo evitar notar el arete que Ritsuka le había puesto. Con mucho cuidado quitó ambos aretes y los dejó a un lado.

- No quiero que pienses en él, ¿Entendido?

- No te preocupes, en este momento sólo estoy pensando en lo que puedes hacer - (NdA: Claro que mintió algo, pero Kio también le gustaba)

- ¿En lo que puedo, o en lo que voy a hacer? - Lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara... Pero era demasiado, perdió el control de sí mismo, sus mano sólo deseaban arrancar las estorbosas prendas que le impedían acariciar la tersa piel del ojiazul. Sus labios degustaban cada centímetro de su delicado objeto de deseo. Saboreando, besando, mordiendo.

Souby no creía que Kio fuera capaz de hacer eso.

- Kio, espera - Necesitaba asimilar en su mente lo que estaba pasando, pero mientras hablaba no detenía los movimientos de su amigo, ni siquiera hacía el intento.

Cuando su boca llegaba a la parte baja del ombligo, se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a su interlocutor - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- ¿Esto te parece bien? ¿No te parece extraño? - No conocía esa parte de Kio (NdA: Pero al parecer se quedaría a dormir en casa más seguido)

- ¡Claro que me parece extraño! Pero ahora veo que los sueños también se cumplen. ¡Por fin puedo estar contigo! - La mirada de Kio estaba tan iluminada que reflejaba el rostro de Souby - ¿O es que has cambiado de opinión? ¿Quieres ser tu quien maneje la situación? Estoy aquí sólo para ti y no me importa si lo único que quieres es usarme, mientras seas tú no me interesan los demás.

Estaba claro que no podía dejar a Kio así, además esas palabras lo habían conmovido un poco - No... hoy puedes hacerme lo que quieras (NdA: No seas dura) (NdR: No te prometo nada XD)

- Sólo quiero hacerte mío y cumplir con lo que siempre te he propuesto: Te lo haré tan fuerte que apenas te podrás mover (Ale-chan: ¡oO!!! ¡Es lo mejor que has dicho en cualquier otro fic!) (Roxy-chii: Gracias, estoy inspirada)

Souby quería que Kio cumpliera con eso, pero ¿Cómo? Así que se le ocurrió algo para que su sangre hirviera. - ¿Pero qué pasará con Ritsuka?

El método de Souby obtuvo su recompensa - ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que prometiste?! - Lagrimas de coraje nublaron su visión.

Un golpe con el dorso de la mano, un labio partido, un hilo de sangre y dos lágrimas caer (NdR: A los que no entendieron (¬¬' mirando a Ale-chan) Kio cacheteó a Souby y le partió el labio, así que al ojiazul le salió sangre; y a Kio se le salieron un par de lágrimas. Aclarado entonces sigamos)

Souby quedó con el rostro dirigido a otro lado, sintiendo correr su sangre por su boca, era una sensación placentera. Volteó a ver a Kio lo más seriamente posible - Rompí mi promesa, ¿Qué harás?

- Quizá debería romper la mía, aunque sé que eso te haría feliz. Y no se trata de tu felicidad, se trata de mí placer. - No podía esperar a poseer a aquel que era el dueño de sus más bajos instintos, pero antes tenía que deshacerse de las ropas que aún llevaban puestas y, principalmente, quería que Souby hiciera algo, no sólo se le quedara quieto.

- ¿Souby? ... ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer? (NdR: No seas floja, coopera, pareces robot XD)

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? - Se limpió la comisura de la boca con uno de sus dedos y puso su sangre en los labios de Kio.

Probando el sabor metálico de la sangre, y sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda al hacerlo, sólo atinó a decir - ¡Sí, demuéstramelo!

En un rápido movimiento cambiaron de postura. Quedando Souby arriba, con sus piernas abiertas y la cintura del rubio entre ellas. Acercó sus labios a los de él, pero no los tocó - Pero sólo un poco para que tu cumplas también con tu promesa.

El pobre Kio quedo anonadado al ver al cenizo sobre él, pero no pudo negar que le encantaba - ¡De acuerdo!

Souby únicamente sonrió y comenzó su trabajo, bajó sus labios al cuello de Kio y comenzó a pasear su lengua por cada porción de piel que se le cruzaba...

Se sentó en el cuerpo de Kio y lo miró a la cara al sentir "algo duro" debajo de él, cerró lo9s ojos y volvió a sonreír - Creo que estás impaciente

El sonrojo le quemaba las mejillas - ¡¿Souby?!

- No te preocupes, ¿Eso querías no? Vamos, ayúdame un poco y quítate la playera (NdR: Mira que huevos los tuyos, ¡FLOJA!)

Kio obedeció sumiso, se quitó la playera y miró a Souby igual de sonrojado.

- Está bien, hay que seguir - Se volvió a agachar, pero esta vez bajó hasta su pecho y saboreó ese nuevo y extraño sabor, dando pequeños mordiscos bajando hasta el vientre y regresando a su cuello - Este sabor me gusta - Se acercó a su oído y le susurró - Aunque no sea el de Ritsuka.

Los ojos de Kio se abrieron como platos, había comparado su sabor con el de Ritsuka, y ¡Le había gustado! (NdR: Sólo buscará el lado positivo) - Pues puedes consumir toda mi esencia, no te detengas Sou-chan! (NdR: Un minuto, ¡¿Por qué estoy de uke?! ¡Devuélveme mi puesto!!!)

Ante la inesperada reacción del ojiverde, Souby comenzó a devorar de nuevo el cuello de su amigo. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo que yacía bajo su peso, reparando en un "pequeño" detalle. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Kio sorprendido y excitado. - ¿Kio, y estas nuevas perforaciones?

- Etto... esque mis orejas estaban llenas de piercings y no sabía en que otro lugar ponérmelos - era verdad, aunque entre tanta excitación y por haberse dejado llevar por el momento, había olvidado las argollas que ostentaba orgullosamente en sus pezones.

Kio no aguantaba tener a su amado tan cerca y aún no estar dentro de él.

El deseo y la curiosidad de Souby crecían a cada instante y no pudo contenerse a torturar un poco más a ese chico que tanto lo deseaba. Bajó al pectoral derecho de su amigo y jugó con su lengua y dientes, entrelazándolos y jalando la argolla.

Kio sólo pudo responder ante tales caricias con un suspiro y un débil - Sou-chan...

Souby se olvidó de la promesa de Kio, retiró el resto de las prendas de ambos, sus erecciones se rozaron, aumentando lo agitado de la respiración de Kio. El ojiazul ronroneó al oído de su amigo - ¿Serás tan cálido y estrecho como imagino a Ritsuka?

El ojiverde no sería utilizado por su amado, y menos si deseaba compararlo con el criajo idiota. En un segundo, Kio se zafó del agarre en que lo tenía sometido Souby y quedaron así: Souby "en cuatro" y Kio posicionado entre sus piernas. No pudo contenerse más y le penetró de golpe, sintiendo como su miembro era envuelto por una calidez sorprendente, además de la sangre que había brotado al lastimarlo

Souby no pudo aguantarse las ganas de gritar al momento de sentir el grueso miembro en su interior, quería separase pero Kio lo tenía muy agarrado

- Kio... vas muy rápido, y aparte nunca me dijiste que harías esto - Lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que su placer era inexplicable.

- ¿No te dije que haría esto? - Saliendo por completo de aquella calidez tan placentera - Te dije que apenas te podrías mover - Tomó los muslos de Souby y los jaló hacia atrás, arremetiendo contra las paredes internas de su amigo con aún más fuerza, le fue sencillo entrar, pues la sangre que había brotado en la primera embestida servía ahora como lubricante

Souby cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo la penetración (NdA: ¡Guau, esto me está gustando de más!!!) - Kio, creo que me quedaré a dormir en el departamento más seguido - Souby no lo dejaría ganar - Claro, cuando no esté con Ritsuka - Quería que se enojara, que se cabreara para que lo maltratara más (NdA: Sííí, arriba el masoquismo) (NdR: ¬¬' de acuerdo)

- ¿Con Ritsuka? ¿Acaso te lo has follado? - no podía soportar la sola mención de ese nombre. Perdió la noción de lo que pasaba, de sí mismo, no veía a Souby, veía a Ritsuka y deseaba lastimarlo, herirlo, sangrarlo, ¡MATARLO!

La mano derecha de Kio se enredó en los cabellos cenizos de su "uke", la mano izquierda acariciaba el pecho del ojiazul. Reaccionó. Jaló los cabellos de Souby y su cabeza hacia atrás, acercó sus labios al oído del mayor y delineo con su lengua el contorno de éste. - ¡Contéstame! - Embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza

- No es necesario follar con Ritsuka, ya que lo amo. Se pegó al pecho de Kio para profundizar la penetración - Kio... cumple un capricho... quiero verte cuando te vengas en mi interior - mientras decía esto Kio no dejaba de penetrarlo cada vez más duro y rápido.

Kio detuvo sus movimientos un momento, si Souby quería verlo, lo vería. Salió de él, notando que en su propio miembro se notaba la mezcla de líquido preseminal y sangre. Ayudó a Souby a levantarse de la cama, observando cómo escurría la misma mezcla de fluidos por sus muslos.

Kio lo recostó en la cama para que quedara boca arriba, se posó de nuevo sobre él, rozando sus miembros. Y de nuevo se colocó en la lastimada entrada del ojiazul. Lo molestó, introduciendo sólo la punta de su virilidad una y otra vez, sin llegar a penetrarlo por completo.

- Kio, no me tortures tanto - Souby abrió todo lo que pudo las piernas - Estoy muy excitado, y tú... no creo que aguantes demasiado - Todo su cuerpo estaba mojado por el sudor, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla (NdA: ¡Haaa... no me lo puedo creer!)

Kio retiró con su dedo índice la lágrima de la mejilla de su amigo y la saboreó. - Tu dolor es delicioso Sou-chan. Quiero saborear más de él.

Sosteniendo los muslos de Souby para que le diera un mejor acceso, encajó sus uñas en ellos al mismo tiempo que arremetía en su interior. Entrando por completo y golpeando el punto exacto que le produciría placer al menor.

Souby arqueó la espalda al sentir todo el miembro de Kio, sus uñas le escocían en los muslos. Rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Kio y comenzó a besarlo.

El cariño ya no era una opción, lo único que había era deseo, perversión y ganas de lastimar, herir, romper. Retiró sus uñas de la suave piel, dejando unas cuantas marcas rojas y otras sangrantes en la blanca tez. Con su mano derecha sostuvo la espalda arqueada de Souby, y con la izquierda haló su cabeza, para retirar los cálidos besos que su cuello recibía. Kio besó a Souby de manera demandante, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de éste, arrancando el dulce sabor de cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad.

Al separarse, le costaba trabajo recuperar el aliento y más por las fuertes embestidas, observaba la cara de Kio, llena de placer y demanda.

- Kio, eres fabuloso - observándolo directamente a los ojos (Roxy-chii: ¡Gracias Ale-chan!)

- No hables, lo único que quiero escuchar salir de tu boca son tus gemidos de placer y tus ruegos por más - Mordió el labio del rubio cenizo. Salió de nuevo por completo. Soltó el cabello de su amigo y con la mano con la que lo sostenía (la izquierda) levantó las caderas de éste para penetrarlo y volver a golpear ese punto de máxima sensibilidad.

Souby se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Kio y comenzó a respirar y gemir agitadamente en su oído, era a propósito ya que se lo había pedido.

Sentía como se desgarraban sus paredes internas, pero eso no le quitaba el placer que sentía, ya después pagaría las consecuencias.

Kio sabía que Souby no aguantaría más (ni él tampoco) pero deseaba oírlo rogarle por más. Salió de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa perversa y una mirada expectante.

Souby volteó a verlo seriamente ¿Qué pretendía?

- ¿Qué pasa Kio? ¿Estoy impaciente y tú? (Bajó su mano derecha hasta le erección del rubio y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente)

- Ah... ¡Souby, detente! - Tomó la mano de su amigo para detener los movimientos que éste hacía. Dijo: - Sé que quieres seguir, ¡Pero no lo haré hasta que me ruegues! (NdR: ¿Así o más mandón?)

- No hagas que me arrepienta por esta noche Kio - se soltó de la mano de Kio y la puso en su cuello - ¡No te voy a rogar! - Mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos verdes, para observar su reacción

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Kio - Está bien Souby, lo lamento - abrazó al ojiazul y lo cargó un poco - Lamento tener que lastimarte - Penetró a Souby de golpe, empujando lo más que pudo dentro de éste para golpear el punto más sensible de su amigo.

- No Kio... - Souby bajó sus manos y encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Kio - ¡Duele! - era un dolor tan placentero, que quería compartirlo con Kio, así que acercó sus labios a su cuello y lo mordió (NdR: ¡Auch!)

- ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que me detenga? (NdR: Sí claro, como si lo fuera a hacer XD) empujaba su cadera tan fuerte que podía escuchar el sonido que producían ambos cuerpos al chocar (NdR: ¡La mordida lo había puesto a mil!!!)

Se separó de su cuello y rozando sus labios con los de Kio le dijo - No... no te detengas

Souby se mostraba extraño, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas un poco coloradas.

- Abre los ojos, déjame ver esas bellas orbes azules, di mi nombre, gime para mí - Pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de Souby, esperando una respuesta.

Souby abrió los ojos, miró los de Kio y no pudo resistir gemir - Kio... - fue lo único que dijo, antes de morderle el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. (NdR: ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch!)

- Sou-chan, eres muy malo, mereces un castigo - aún con el labio entumecido logro hablar. Soltó el abrazo con el que lo sostenía, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, pero logrando que al caer, su miembro entrara de nuevo fuertemente en ese interior tan cálido.

Y se dedicó a pellizcar y morder el pecho de Souby, dejando rastros de su propia sangre con cada roce de sus labios.

- No... no te detengas - Souby agarró con sus manos el cabello de Kio, movía sus caderas para buscar más contacto y cada vez que el miembro de Kio golpeaba ese punto que lo llevaba al cielo, jalaba cada vez más sus cabellos.

Sabía que Souby estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, quería sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo, por eso no se detuvo, golpeaba una y otra vez el punto del éxtasis, saliendo por completo y entrando rápidamente.

Souby sintió fuertes corrientes eléctricas correr por su espalda, no quería correrse, pero Kio era fabuloso, y cambió de opinión, ahora lo único que quería era correrse para que Kio sintiera un gran placer.

El líquido fue expulsado de su miembro, mojando el abdomen de ambos.

El ojiverde no podía negarlo, sentir el tibio semen de Souby escurrir en su abdomen era lo más excitante que había sentido en toda su vida, pero no se corrió al mismo tiempo, embistió un poco más el delicioso cuerpo que lo envolvía, sintiéndolo tan débil y cansado, pero él no había terminado de disfrutarlo, no aún.

Al sentir que Kio lo seguía embistiéndolo único que hizo fue relajarse, el dolor estaba pasando poco a poco, ladeó el rostro observó manchas de sangre en las sábanas.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Es acaso un robot?" Ver ahí a Souby, quieto cual estatua lo molestaba, deseaba ver en su rostro alguna expresión.

Una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda, quizá eso lo haría reaccionar.

- ¡Haz algo, muévete!!!

- Perdón Kio, pensaba en qué le diría a Ritsuka - no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ahora la cachetada fue para la mejilla derecha - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - sentir la piel caliente de Souby, tanto por la "calentura" como por el golpe que le dio, provocó que llegara al orgasmo. Con una última embestida penetró por completo en el interior del ojiazul. Cerró sus ojos, las contracciones musculares eran tan fuertes que un grito de placer se ahogó en la garganta de Kio, llenó completamente la cavidad que envolvía su miembro.

- Al sentir el líquido en su interior, Souby jaló a Kio para que sus labios rozaran - Kio... tu me... - no pudo acabar, soltó su agarre y quedó inconciente.

-Kio no se preocupó, había cumplido con su promesa y el capricho de Souby, ahora tenía que arreglar ese desastre.

Ale-chan: ¡Perdón! Eso fue por decir que mi AMADO Souby parecía un robot, me estoy desquitando

Roxy-chii: Pero eso es aburrido... ahorita lo resuelvo

Ale-chan: Muéstrame

Roxy-chii: No me retes ¬¬'

Ale-chan: Está bien

Souby abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fueron los ojos de Kio, un poco (sólo un poco) confundidos

- ¿Qué pasa? (Sonrisa) ¿Ya acabaste?

- No, estaba viendo el desastre que hiciste, hay que limpiarlo - Los ojos verdes se posaron en los azules, y Kio sostuvo la mirada mientras su boca bajaba a las ingles de Souby, con su lengua, delicadamente limpió la mezcla que escurría por la blanca piel de los muslos.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Souby - Basta Kio, no quiero que hagas eso - se sentó en la cama empujando un poco a Kio.

- ¿Por qué no? - Relamiéndose los labios.

- Me pones un poco... - No sabía si decirlo o no, esa actitud no parecía la de sí mismo.

- ¿Un poco qué? - pasando de nuevo por el área que lo había hecho antes y volviendo a ver a los ojos a Souby.

- Un... un poco nervioso - Nunca se había colorado tanto.

- No te preocupes, no te va a doler... por ahora - Terminó de quitar la mezcla de fluidos con un solo lengüetazo y se concentró en el otro muslo, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Souby se retorció del nerviosismo - ¡Kio por favor para! - Su miembro volvía a despertar.

- Pero si te gusta - Completó su "tarea" de limpieza y agregó - Y a mi también - Señalando su erección que aún estaba "bañada" en semen y sangre.

- Yo... no quiero que hagas eso - Era una orden (Ale-chan: Hazme caso jajaja) (Roxy-chii: De acuerdo ¬¬')

La voz autoritaria de Souby, lejos de asustarlo, lo excitó, se detuvo de lo que hacía y se sentó en la cama - ¡Está bien!

Souby recostó a Kio y se subió a su cuerpo con las débiles fuerzas que tenía, sus erecciones rozaban, los labios de Souby besaron y estiraron las nuevas perforaciones de Kio. Levantó su rostro - ¿Te gusta?

- (Suspiro)... Sí... Sou-chan... - Su respiración se volvía entrecortada, ¿Qué tenía Souby en mente?

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar hasta el ombligo del ojiverde dejando una marca alrededor de éste y seguía bajando depositando suaves mordidas y ligeros besos en la piel bronceada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Acaso creía que él iba a ser su "uke". (Roxy-chii: Ni lo sueñes)

- ¿Asustado? - Tomó el miembro de su amigo y recorrió toda su longitud con su lengua varias veces, disfrutando ese delicioso sabor.

- No, excitado - Enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de su amigo y empujó sus caderas hacia delante, rogándole por más de ese placer.

Souby metió todo el miembro de Kio en su boca, ejerciendo un poco de presión con sus labios, lo sacó y lo volvió a meter.

- Sou... by (Entre gemidos) - No entendía que pasaba, pero no iba a negar que le encantaba.

Se separó de su miembro y subió hasta los labios de Kio, los probó y metió su lengua en su boca - ¿Te gusta?

- ... (NdR: Kio está en el 3er Cielo) Sí... Sou-chan

Levantó un poco más las caderas y tomó el miembro de Kio para conducirlo a su adolorida entrada que aún sangraba. Al sentir que la longitud de Kio entraría completamente, se sentó, haciendo la penetración más fuerte, el dolor era insoportable, pero el placer lo llevaba al éxtasis (Roxy-chii: ¡OoO! Me tomó por sorpresa)

- ¡Souby!!! - Gritó Kio al sentir de nuevo esa calidez envolverle, y sentir como ahora eran sus muslos por los que corría sangre, la sangre de su amado Souby.

Souby comenzó a mover la cadera, quería castigarse, quería recibir el mayor daño posible, y no por el deseo, sino por el remordimiento de conciencia. Sus paredes internas se desgarraban cada vez más, se acercó a los labios de Kio e introduciendo en ellos su lengua comenzó a explorar su boca.

Kio estaba que no cabía en sí, sentía como desgarraba el interior de Souby, pero éste seguía moviéndose. El ojiverde no quería quedarse así, sólo disfrutando, comenzó a masturbar a Souby a la misma velocidad y fuerza con la que éste subía y bajaba.

Cuando sintió la mano de Kio rodeando su erección, su temperatura corporal comenzó a elevarse, y el grado de dolor también, quería acabar, pero no era justo para su amigo (NdA: No era tan malo) comenzó a mover su cadera más rápido, sentándose derecho y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Kio.

La rapidez en los movimientos de Souby lo llevó al extremo, quería correrse, pero no antes que el cenizo; tomó con ambas manos el rostro del ojiazul, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara - ¿Yo te... qué, Souby?

Ya no podía contenerse mas, esos ojos tan provocadores con que lo miraba Kio era algo que no podía soportar, el clímax no tardó en llegar, empapando el abdomen de Kio con su tibio semen (por segunda vez) pero continuó moviéndose con un poco de dificultad.

- ¡Souby... dímelo! ¿Yo te... qué? - pero el orgasmo llegó y volvió a vaciarse en el interior de su amigo.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos, ese líquido que le inundaba las entrañas le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, pero ya no tenía fuerzas; se recostó en el pecho de Kio y dejando los ojos cerrados, sintió como el dolor volvía.

Kio abrazó el cuerpo de Souby, acarició con ternura sus cabellos - ¿Yo te qué? (Dijo en un murmullo)

"Quizá no tiene importancia" pensó, cerró los ojos y acompañó a Souby a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Una hora más tarde..._

Kio abrió los ojos, Souby seguía dormido, y Kio seguía dentro de él. El ojiverde estrechó más a Souby y se recostó de lado, quedando así uno frente al otro."Quizá algún día me dirás ¿Yo te qué?"

**Notas finales: **

_Ale-chan: No me lo puedo creer, este es el mejor lemon que hemos hecho y fue muy emocionante, casi lloro._

_Roxy-chii: No mientas, lloraste de emoción. ¿Soy la mejor seme o qué?_

_Ale-chan: Creo que no te lo diré por decir que Souby es un robot._

_Roxy-chii: Bueno, está bien. Yo sólo tengo una duda. ¿Qué quiso decir Souby con Tu me… ¿QUÉ? En fin… ya veremos que pasa._

_Ambas: ¡Todo depende de la cantidad de reviews que recibamos!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas capítulo:**

_He aquí la segunda parte... _

_¿Qué sucederá con esta pareja?_

_¿Qué nuevos enredos les esperan?_

_Esperamos tener el siguiente capi para el lunes._

**Capítulo Dos.**

Souby despertó después de un largo sueño, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un Kio profundamente dormido, quiso levantarse, pero su vientre le dolía mucho, así que decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo recostado.

Kio sintió el movimiento de su amigo, despertó y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el tranquilo rostro de Souby.

- Buenos días Sou-chan - Murmuró.

Souby volteó a ver a Kio

- Buenos días Kio, ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Aunque las sábanas estén manchadas de sangre?

El aludido volteó a ver las sábanas, era cierto.

- Disculpa por no cambiar la cama antes de que te quedaras dormido (tono sarcástico)

- No te preocupes, el sueño era más importante - quiso levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor era más fuerte y por segunda vez decidió quedarse acostado. De pronto recordó

- Kio, ¿Mi celular?

- Ahora te lo entrego - Sabía que sólo había sido cosa de una noche, un "acostón" - Permíteme levantarme (Roxy-chii: Sí, dale permiso XD)

- No puedo moverme - Volteó hacia otro lado al decir esto

- ¿Estás bien? - Había cumplido su promesa (Roxy-chii: Yupi!!!)

Lo movió con cuidado para poder levantarse, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo en la puerta esperando la respuesta del otro.

- Sólo necesito descansar - Se volteó dándole la espalda a Kio.

- De acuerdo - Entró al baño para darse una larga ducha, y cuando salió, llevaba un pequeño botiquín. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre de las piernas de Souby.

No creía lo que Kio estaba haciendo

- ¿Qué... qué haces?

- Limpiando tus heridas, no puedo dejar que sigas ensuciando la ropa de cama - No iba a mostrar su cariño y la debilidad que sentía al ver a Souby tan lastimado - Yo soy quien la lava.

- No necesito que hagas esto - Trató de levantarse por tercera vez, pero lo cierto era que estaba bastante lastimado - Kio, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas...

- Pero quiero hacerlo - Después de limpiar las largas piernas de Souby, tomó otro algodón y lo metió en un ungüento; lo usó para limpiar y curar la parte más lastimada del ojiazul (Roxy-chii: ¡¿Tengo que ser más específica?!)

Souby estaba todavía muy cansado, se dejó llevar por los cuidados de su amigo, era un poco relajante, se sentía muy bien. Volteó a ver a Kio y sonrió - Kio... ¡Gracias!

- No me las des... Listo (al terminar de curarlo) ¿Souby... puedes levantarte? - Esperaba al menos un "Creo que si".

Bajó los pies de la cama, al momento de levantarse sintió un fuerte mareo, pero seguía de pie, en verdad eso no le importaba - Sí puedo - Al momento de dar el primer paso perdió el equilibrio y calló sentado en la cama.

- Tranquilo, espera un momento - Volvió al cuarto de baño y abrió las llaves para llenar la tina.

Se dirigió a la cama y ayudó a Souby a levantarse. Apoyando al ojiazul en sus hombros, entraron al baño y lo ayudó a meterse en la tina. - Sou-chan, aséate y me llamas cuando termines, OK?

Kio fue y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera verde, del color de sus ojos. Cambió la ropa de cama, lavó las manchas de sangre y metió la ropa a la lavadora. Se sentó a esperar a que Souby lo llamara.

Estar en la tina era relajante, el contacto del agua tibia en su piel le bastaba para poder olvidarse del dolor de su vientre. Terminó de asearse y decidió quedarse un poco más, estaba preocupado, no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos... hasta ahora. Lentamente cerró los ojos, no supo más del mundo a su alrededor, estaba tranquilamente dormido.

Habían pasado 45 minutos desde que había dejado a Souby en la tina. Preocupado, el ojiverde entró al cuarto de baño y vio a su amigo dormido, tan tranquilo, pero sabía que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, así que quitó el tapón para que la tina se vaciara y con una toalla comenzó a secar el cuerpo relajado del ojiazul, pasándola con delicadeza por la piel antes blanca, ahora con moretones, marcas rojas y cicatrices de sangre recién coagulada. Cuando terminó de secarlo, lo cargó y llevó a la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y cubrió con las sábanas limpias su magullado cuerpo.

Escribió una nota y la dejó sobre el buró, al lado de la cama; salió a dar una caminata, tenía que visitar a "alguien"

Souby abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en la habitación - ¿Qué pasó? - su mente empezó a trabajar con normalidad, comenzó a atar cabos

- Kio, olvidaste darme mi móvil... - Volteó a un lado y miró la nota.

El ojiverde sacó un celular azul de la bolsa de su pantalón, oprimió el 1 y marcó, la llamada enlazó y esperó a que le contestaran.

(Roxy-chii: Te toca ser Ritsuka XD) (Ale-chan: Ya sabes ¬¬')

El móvil de Ritsuka comenzó a timbrar, al pequeño le dio un vuelco el corazón, al pensar que el foco parpadeaba en rojo. "Souby" pensó.

- ¿Bueno?

- Ritsuka-kun? - Pronunciar su nombre lo ponía mal - soy Kio, quisiera hablar contigo (Roxy-chii: Si... claro ¬¬) (Ale-chan: ¿No lo vas a violar?)

- Es referente a Souby? - No podía dejar de preguntar - ¿Sabes por qué no me ha llamado o ido a verme?

- Esque olvidó su celular en casa de un amigo, y yo fui a recogerlo hoy, además hemos estado muy _ocupados_ (Roxy-chii: el tono con el que lo dijo... XD) con el trabajo final para la clase. Además, soy yo el que necesita hablar contigo, ¿Que tal?, ¿Podrías escaparte de tu casa un ratito?

- Está bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos? (Ale-chan: ¿Lo vas a violar?)(Roxy-chii: Probablemente... ¡No!)

- Te parece si nos vemos en el lugar donde encontraron a Souby la vez que luchó contra las Zero?

- Sí, está bien, ahora salgo.

- Bueno, nos vemos ahí. - Colgó, guardó el celular y se dirigió al lugar acordado, pensando en el siguiente paso que debería dar. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios.

Souby no entendía la nota, por qué Kio no se lo había dicho antes, desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leerla.

_Souby:_

_ No lamento lo que te hice anoche, lo volvería a hacer, pero sé que no es posible. ¿Por qué? Porque para ti fui sólo un "acostón". Detesto se solamente una arruga más en las sábanas de una cama ajena. No podría soportarlo de ti, así que haré lo que sea necesario para tenerte a mi lado._

_ Tuyo Sinceramente: KIO_

Souby no podía creerlo, se levantó como pudo de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, el dolor era insoportable pero tenía cosas que arreglar en ese instante...

Ritsuka llegó a la torre de metal y se encontró con Kio recargado en ésta.

- Hola Aoyagui-kun - Dijo en tono serio, los ojos le brillaban.

Ritsuka volteó a todos lados esperando ver a Souby allí.

- ¿No me saludas? Souby no vino, tuvo que quedarse en casa porque no podía moverse, además fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras, no Él.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Souby para que no pueda moverse? - no entendía nada.

- Pues me lo follé tan fuerte que quedó paralizado de la cintura para abajo- Contestó fríamente - Pero no te preocupes, se recuperará.

Ritsuka tardó en comprender esas palabras - ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oíste Ritsuka, Souby me declaró su amor y me pidió que, como el no puede moverse, yo hablara contigo, pero sé que lo entenderás, ambos sabemos que no acostumbras pelear tus propias batallas. (Roxy-chii: Golpe bajo) Sólo quería que esto te quedara claro. Piénsalo, ni siquiera tienen el mismo nombre. ¡Joder! ¡Si tú ni siquiera tienes nombre! (Roxy-chii: Otro golpe bajo)

- ¿Cómo es posible? - No podía creer esas palabras, después de tantos momentos felices, tanto tiempo - !No puedo creerte!!!

- Vamos Ritsuka, ambos sabemos que no le has dado lo que él necesita... XD) (Roxy-chii: ¿Tengo que decirlo? O ya quedó claro que los golpes bajos están a la orden del día)

Gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Ritsuka - Souby no haría eso, el me dijo que me amaba (Ale-chan: Jajaja pobre)

- ¿Y ni diciéndote eso, le diste tu virginidad? ¡Vaya amor que le debes tener!!!

- Cállate, ¡No quiero escucharte!!! - Dicho esto pasó por su lado corriendo sin detenerse. ¿Cómo podía Souby hacerle eso? (Ale-chan: es muy fácil, ¿Lo explico?) (Roxy-chii: Creo que lo entenderán)

- Adiós Ritsuka, lo lamento, lamento no habértelo dicho antes (¡Ja!) - Se dirigió al departamento donde estaba SU Sou-chan.

- Souby bajaba las escaleras lentamente, era increíble, ni caminar podía, estaba muy preocupado por lo que haría Kio.

Llegó a su casa y al ir subiendo las escaleras se encontró con el adolorido de su amigo.

- Souby, ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! - estaba enojado y preocupado - ¡Entra a la casa!

- Kio, ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste? - perdió el equilibrio y calló sentado en uno de los escalones, haciendo una mueca de dolor al golpearse el trasero. (Roxy-chii: XD)

- Fui a caminar, necesitaba aclarar mi mete. Pero tú no deberías estar aquí afuera, vamos entra.

- Por favor Kio, y la nota, ¿Qué significa? - No podía levantarse

- Que haré todo lo que me pidas para que estés a mi lado - Sabía mentir muy bien y muy rápido - ¡Lo que sea!

- Explícame la nota - Souby permanecía sentado - Explícame que es eso de "Necesario para estar a mi lado"

- Sí Souby, eso significa que haré lo que TÚ me pidas, cualesquiera que sean tus condiciones - (Roxy-chii: Claro, si eso incluye provocar que Ritsuka se suicide)

- No te creo - Se levantó apoyándose dolorosamente en el pasamanos - Voy a ver a Ritsuka

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! - Lo empujó haciendo que cayera, de nuevo, de sentón - estás enfermo, espera a que te mejores y después vas, ¿Quieres?

El dolor que sintió al golpearse fue muy fuerte y punzante, volteó a ver a Kio a los ojos, algo le preocupaba, pero no sabía qué era - ¿Por qué...? Bueno, dame mi móvil, quiero llamarle a Ritsuka.

- Está bien, si de verdad lo quieres, aquí está - Entregándole el aparato (Roxy-chii: Más bien se lo aventó XD) (Total, si el de Ritsuka había quedado abandonado en la Torre de metal)

Souby marcó el número, pero nadie contestaba, eso le preocupo a sobremanera. - Sabes, no aguanto más voy a ir a verlo. - Volvió a levantarse, pero algo cambió, un leve mareo inundó su cuerpo haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio.

- ¿Estás bien? - Lo vio con preocupación - Descansa, es lo mejor, si quieres lo traigo...

- No, olvídalo - no quería que su lindo Ritsuka lo viera así - Quiero ir adentro, estoy cansado.

- Vamos pues. - Lo ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron escalera arriba. Entraron a la habitación y lo llevó a la cama, dejándolo para que reposara. - Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

- Necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo - tenía que descansar, pero si Ritsuka venía, alguien tendría que estar con él, y quién mejor que su amigo.

- Está bien, ¿Tienes hambre? (Roxy-chii: Por Kami-sama, soy una enferma OoO!) - Porque yo sí (Roxy-chii: Quería comerse a Souby XD)

Souby entendió claramente la indirecta (Ale-chan: ¡Quién no!) le sonrió - ¿Y decías que yo era un pervertido?

- Me refiero a que quiero comer Ootoro, ¡Baka! - Aunque estaba sonrojadísimo - ¡Hentai!!!

- Kio, no soy un pervertido (Ale-chan: Adoro esa frase) - Lo miró muy serio - ¿Pero no me vas a negar que estabas pensando en eso?

- No lo niego, pero digo, tengo autocontrol, ¿Sabes? - (Cine mental de Kio: Souby atado de pies y manos con correas de cuero negro, completamente desnudo servido en charola de plata con una manzana tan roja como sus mejillas en su boca) (Roxy-chii: Algo que Kio pensaría en ese momento: "Ahora vuelvo, voy a pajearme") (Ale-chan: Jajaja, es cierto)

- Está bien, ¿Y la comida? - Souby volteó a verlo sonriente.

- ¿Cuál comida? Aquí no hay nada para comer (Excepto tú) Voy a comprar algo. Duérmete, ¿De acuerdo?

(Ale-chan: No te lo quieres comer, te doy permiso)

- Te estaré esperando - Tenía realmente mucha hambre

Kio salió del departamento y se dirigió al mercado, compraría comida ya preparada, no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero necesitaba encontrar las respuestas a todas sus dudas, la principal "¿Qué haría Ritsuka?" (Roxy-chii: Que se suicide, que se mate) (Ale-chan: No, mejor me lo llevo a mi casa y le quito las orejas) (Roxy-chii: ¡OoO'!)

Souby volvió a marcar al móvil de Ritsuka, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - Ritsuka... - Susurró, después sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo se quedó placidamente dormido.

Kio metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó el celular de Ritsuka. Y vio como la pantalla marcaba 2 llamadas perdidas: Souby.

Revisó el directorio y sólo encontró dos números (Roxy-chii: Que pena XD), el 1 Souby, el 2 Casa.

Marcó el 2 y esperó de nuevo impaciente a que le contestaran.

- ¿Hola? - Contestó una mujer.

- Aoyagui-sama, disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Ritsuka-kun en casa?

- Si... un momento (Ale-chan: ¿Va a empezar con que Ritsuka no es así o qué?) ahora lo llamo.

- Gracias Aoyagui-sama (Roxy-chii: Quiero provocarla para que lo mate)

- Bueno... ¿Quién habla? - (Ale-chan: Todavía piensa que puede ser Souby, pobre)

- Soy Kio, (Roxy-chii: Oh cruel decepción) perdona por molestarte, pero quería saber ¿Ya hablaste con Sou-chan?

Algo en Ritsuka cambió, no estaba enojado con Souby, sino con el propio Kio - ¿Qué quieres? ¡No te importa si he hablado con él o no!

- De hecho sí, sí me importa porque quiero que algo te quede bien claro: ¡ÉL ES MÍO, y no me importa lo que deba hacer para que lo entiendas!

- ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama? - Necesitaba preguntarle eso, sólo eso.

- Sí, lo ha hecho, cada vez que estoy con él, dentro de él y lejos de él. Siempre me ha dicho que me ama - (Roxy-chii: Vaya que Kio y yo somos buenos para mentir) (Ale-chan: Puedo quedarme con Ritsuka, es divertido quitar orejas)

Ritsuka no pudo más, colgó y se fue a llorar a su habitación ¿Cómo era posible? Todo había sido mentira

(Roxy-chii: Lo siento, Ale no puedes quedártelo, yo le voy a arrancar, literalmente, las orejas)

Kio colgó el teléfono y fue rumbo a la casa del pequeño, necesitaba algo más para sentirse satisfecho, necesitaba entregarle a Souby algo que lo convenciera de su amor...

_Frente a la puerta de la casa de Ritsuka..._

Tocó el timbre, unos segundos después una mujer de cabellos negros y expresión sombría abrió la puerta.

- Aoyagui-sama, buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Aoyagui-kun? Soy un compañero del Instituto, y necesito hablar con él.

La madre no hizo caso, sólo fue a la habitación de Ritsuka y le dijo que lo estaban buscando.

Acto seguido Ritsuka bajó fúrico.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Abrazándolo muy efusivamente - ¡Ritsuka-kun!!!

Acercó sus labios al oído del pequeño y le susurró - No hagas algo que "Ritsuka" no haría, porque mami está viendo - Sonrió maléficamente.

- ¿Qué... qué planeas? - trató de zafarse, pero no lo logró

- Vamos a otro lado, actúa natural... no quieres que a Oka-san le de un ataque de violencia, ¿Verdad? - Mirando a la madre de Ritsuka... - Aoyagui-sama, ¿Me permite llevarme a Ritsuka-kun por un rato? Tenemos tarea que hacer, y no queremos que sus notas bajen (Roxy-chii: ¡¿Más?!) (Ale-chan: Grosera)

- Puedes hacerlo, pero tiene toque de queda. - Dicho esto volteó su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

- De acuerdo Aoyagui-sama, gracias, pero ¿A qué hora debe volver?

- ¡Ritsuka-kun sabe! - Los dejó afuera y cerró de un portazo.

- Bueno Rit-chan... (XD) vamos a hacer la tarea.

- No quiero - Se soltó de Kio - ¡Déjame en paz!

Sostuvo el brazo del pequeño con fuerza y lo detuvo.

- ¿Quieres a Souby?

- Deja a Souby fuera de esto - Le dio la espalda, para entrar a su casa.

- No, ¡Contéstame! - Lo arrastró calle abajo para alejarlo de su casa - ¿Quieres a Souby? ¿Quieres que esté a tu lado? - Poniéndolo frente a frente.

- Ésta es la cuestión, él nos ama a ambos, y no sabe por quien decidirse, pues tú y yo somos totalmente distintos, debemos ayudarle a decidirlo, así que contéstame.

- Claro que debemos ayudarle - Se alejó lo más que pudo de Kio - Pero... él es un mentiroso y no lo quiero volver a ver.

- Ya te expliqué, está confundido y yo lo amo, pero tú ¿Lo quieres o sólo te gusta?

- Sí... me gusta

- ¿Sólo te gusta? - "¡¿Souby lo ama y a éste mocoso sólo le gusta?!" "¡Yo a éste lo Mato! (Roxy-chii: Tipo Kyoya XD)

- Sí - Estaba sonrojado

- ¿Crees que podrías llegar a quererlo? - (Roxy-chii: Más le vale contestar lo correcto)

- No lo sé... querer a una persona es difícil.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloraste al saber que me amaba? ¿Por qué?!

- Me sentí traicionado - (Roxy-chii: ¡Maldito Egoísta!!!)

- ¿Bueno, quieres olvidarte de él? ¿Traicionarlo?

- Sí, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te da miedo? - Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del pequeño y suspirando en su oído... - Además, ya tienes 13 años ¿No? Ya es hora que conozcas más

- ¡No quiero oírte! - Se alejó de él - ¡No quiero saber ya nada de ti, ni de Souby!

- ¡Escúchame bien, criajo! - Lo giró y sus miradas se encontraron - Eso no va a ser posible a menos que... (Lanzando una mirada lasciva al moreno) Ven, acompáñame y te juro que nunca me volverás a ver, ni a Souby. ¡Te lo juro!

- ¿A dónde? - Quería irse de ahí, tenía un mal presentimiento - Creo que ya me voy a casa.

- No, no puedes porque "Estás haciendo la tarea" y no puedes acabar en menos de 20 minutos ¿Cierto? ¿Qué diría mamá?

- ¡No te metas con mi mamá! (Ale-chan: ¡Por Favor otro lemon de Souby y Kio!) (Roxy-chii: Al ratito ¬¬')(Roxy-chii: Gomene, pero Ale-chan anda que hecha humo XD)

- ¡Cállate! Dices algo y te metes en un lío ¿Entendido?

Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron (muy rápidamente) (NdR: OK... Corrieron) unas dos cuadras, llegando a un Motel de dudoso prestigio. Entraron y fueron recibidos por un recepcionista con una mirada de confusión muy difícil de disimular.

- Disculpe, necesitamos una habitación, nuestra madre (Roxy-chii: Claro, si parecían hermanos XD) está un poco loca y tuvo un ataque, necesitamos ocultarnos hasta que se le pase. - Le entregaron las llaves de una habitación en el segundo piso.

Literalmente arrastró a Ritsuka y lo aventó al interior del cuarto. Pasó la cadena y cerró la puerta con llave, acto seguido la guardó en su bolsillo

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Quiero salir! - Buscaba por todas partes una vía de escape.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿No es obvio? - se quitó las gafas - Quiero quitarte algo muy valioso, pero no te asustes... o te va a doler - (Adiós a la playera del peliverde) Se abalanzó sobre Ritsuka y lo empujó contra la pared, sosteniendo con sus manos los hombros del pequeño.

El golpe en la pared fue muy duro, haciendo que Ritsuka sintiera dolor. - Esto no me gusta... déjame irme a casa

- No aún, sólo un poco más de tiempo - su mano se coló bajo la playera del moreno acariciando su tostada y tersa piel - Dime Ritsuka, ¿Tus labios sólo han sido probados por nadie más que Él?

No lo creía, necesitaba hacer algo, aventó a Kio con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia la puerta. (Roxy-chii: ¿Comparamos quién es más fuerte? Un niño de 12 contra un chavo de 24 años, no me hagas reír) (Ale-chan: dije que con todas sus fuerzas... sabe)

Caminó a la puerta, acorralando al pequeño una vez más.

- No tienes a dónde huir... y si lo intentas... no te va a gustar. Déjate llevar y encontrarás lo placentero de esto.

Besó a Ritsuka de la misma forma en que Souby lo haría, pero forzó los pequeños labios rozados a que se abrieran para darle paso a una legua juguetona.

Lo mordió - ¡Déjame Pervertido!

La lengua se le entumeció, volteó a ver al pequeño - Te ha enseñado bien ... Ahora sé un buen niño - Sostuvo con una sola mano ambas muñecas de Ritsuka sobre su cabeza y empezó a subirle la playera.

- ¡No quiero! - Se movía con desesperación intentando zafarse del agarre

- ¡No me importa! - Lo desnudó rápidamente (Agradecimientos a Ale-chan) casi arrancándole la ropa. - Sabes siempre me ha dado curiosidad qué es lo que le llama tanto de ti.

- ¡No me toques, me das asco!

- Asco es lo que vas a terminar hecho si no cooperas - Lo levantó un poco cogiéndolo de la cintura y lo lanzó a la cama. Ahí parado frente al indefenso cuerpo desnudo de Ritsuka comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón

El móvil de Kio comenzó a sonar, mientras que Ritsuka rezaba porque contestara.

Dejando de lado su cinturón, se tiró sobre Ritsuka y cubrió con su mano la boca del jovencito, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y contestó.

- ¿Moshi, Moshi?

- Kio, ¿Dónde estás? - Era Souby, había tenido un mal presentimiento.

Ritsuka sintió la piel del torso de Kio contra su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Dónde quieres que esté Sou-chan? Vine a un bar a ponerme ebrio, así que no me esperes, come algo tú, si llego voy a llegar ahogado de borracho.

- ¿Por qué te vas a poner ebrio?

El Neko (Ale-chan: Ja ja ja, por las orejas XD) Comenzó a forcejear para zafarse

- Porque me siento mal por haberte lastimado tanto en nuestro desenfrenado encuentro sexual - Se mofó de Ritsuka y cargó más su peso sobre él, sacándole el aire.

Ritsuka logró separarse del agarre de Kio para tomar aire y sólo pudo decir una palabra antes de que Kio lo volviera a callar - Souby... - su voz se alcanzó a oir al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Kio, qué haces?

- Ya te dije, estoy en un bar ¿Quieres venir? Te doy la dirección y quizá podamos hacer algo más que sólo beber.

Souby sospechaba algo, y estaba seguro de que quien había dicho su nombre era Ritsuka.

- Mejor, ¿Por qué no vienes? Ya estoy mejor, y quiero repetir lo de anoche

Ritsuka lo alcanzó a escuchar (Ale-chan: Porque tiene orejas dobles Ja ja ja) lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos

- Etto... Sabes, me encantaría, pero si te vuelvo a lastimar... me suicidaré. ¿Te parece la idea de tener sexo telefónico?

Souby tenía que actuar rápido. Sabía lo que tramaba Kio porque lo conocía muy bien.

- Esque he tomado una decisión acerca de nosotros, pero primero quiero que estés dentro de mí y ma hagas llegar al éxtasis gritando tu nombre - Algo de eso era cierto (Ale-chan: Por favor, no lo violes) (Roxy-chii: ¿Y ese cambio de actitud?)

Ritsuka no podía creer lo que decía souby

Ver el sufrimiento de Ritsuka era suficiente (Roxy-chii: Por el momento) ahora necesitaba comprobar lo que decía Souby

- Está bien, pero no respondo de lo que te pase, voy para allá, estaré allí en unos 20 minutos (Je je je ¬¬)

Colgó y volteó a ver a Ritsuka - No llores, no te ha pasado nada (Roxy-chii: Aún) y dime, aún ahora ¿Todavía te gusta? Pobre ingenuo - Con sus labios dejó una marca roja en el cuello del menor, sabía que para cuando éste volviera a su casa, la marca se habría convertido en un moretón.

Ritsuka quedó en la cama en shock, había perdido a Souby, lo había confirmado

- Hasta pronto Ritsuka, espero que esto te haya aclarado todo. - tomó su playera y se la puso - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¡Cállate! ¡No te importa! No quiero volverlos a ver - Su corazón se partía en pedazos (Ale-chan: Ja ja ja) (Roxy-chii: ¡Yupi!!!)

- Adiós - Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su casa.

**Notas finales: **

_Ale-chan: ¡Quiero Sadomasoquismo!_

_Roxy-chii: ¡Enferma! ¡Depravada!... Bueno, está bien pero yo soy Uke_

_Ale-chan: No, yo soy Uke_

_Roxy-chii: Está bien (Como sufro ) Pero yo quiero saber que va a pasar con Ritsuka_

_Ale-chan: ¿Se suicidará?_

_Roxy-chii: Ya veremos que pasa._

_Ambas: Una última petición... si les gusta o lo detestan dejen un Review. ¡Ah! Se nos olvidaba, el lemon se quedará en el siguiente capítulo como protesta a la carencia de Reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas capítulo:**

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo, y como lo prometimos aquí está el Lemon. Esperamos que les guste. _

**Capítulo Tres.**

Souby estaba impaciente porque Kio llegara.

La puerta se abrió. Kio entró tambaleándose un poco, pero se sostuvo del marco de la puerta y ahí se quedó parado (NdR: Que quede claro que e el camino había comprado una botellita de Tequila y se la había tomado) (Ale-chan: Como la tuya) (Roxy-chii: O///O ¡Ssssh!)

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - Se acercó fúrico a Kio - ¿Qué hacías con Ritsuka?

- ¿Con Ritsuka? (Fingiéndose algo más mareado de lo que estaba) Estábamos cabalgando ponis mágicos en la bahía de Tokio

- Estoy hablando en serio - Agarrándolo por el cuello de la playera.

- Nada Souby, no lo he visto desde la ocasión en que fuimos al parque de diversiones. Te lo juro (Mirándolo directamente a los ojos) ¿Es que acaso no me crees?

- No, no te creo déjame ver tus bolsillos - Comenzó a esculcarlo (Ale-chan: Si... claro, ¿No es un buen pretexto?) y sacó el móvil de Ritsuka - ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

- Porque se le olvidó aquí el día que vino a "jugar" (NdR: Digamos que Souby lo besó y "manoseó" un poquito) y por eso yo no te quería dar el tuyo, porque sabía que te dolería que no te contestara, y quería evitarlo, quería entregárselo al mocoso para que tú no te sintieras mal, pero el creyó que yo me lo había quedado con el fin de evitar que se comunicaran, y por eso cuando supo que eras tú el que me llamaba dijo tu nombre.

- Kio, no puedo creerlo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Se sentó en la cama

- Esque te amo demasiado como para dejar que alguien te lastime - Se sentó junto a él - Y menos aún, alguien... a quien sólo le gustas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? - Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla - Bueno, eso no importa ahora

- ¿Quieres que te responda?

Sólo asintió, no podía pronunciar palabra

- Se lo pregunté, fui a su casa, le expliqué por qué tenía yo su celular y le dije la verdad: que yo te amo y que necesitaba saber si él te amaba o sólo le gustabas. Y me respondió que le gustabas, pues era muy difícil llegar a amar a alguien. Además, le dije que siempre me había dado curiosidad, que lo consideraba deseable y le pregunté si me daría el placer de probarlo y aceptó, te diré que esperaba encontrar el sabor de tu dulce sabor, creyendo que eras el único que lo había besado; pero no fue así. En ese momento que le reclamaba fue cuando me llamaste.

Souby no dijo nada, no podía ser, no quería aceptarlo.

- Lo lamento, Souby, de verdad. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti... sólo dímelo- Lo abrazó y secó las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Está bien Kio, voy a darme un baño (Roxy-chii: ¿Otro?) (Ale-chan: Tiene que aclara sus ideas, ¿Será en el baño? ¡Sí!) (Roxy-chii: No lo sé...)

- ¿Te espero aquí o necesitas que te talle la espalda?

No recibió contestación

Comenzó a desvestirse, abrió las llaves de la tina, Ritsuka era el único que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, todos los hermosos momentos que habían pasado juntos... ya no existían.

Tocó el agua, estaba tibia, tomó un pomo con un líquido jabonoso y lo vertió en el agua, aparecieron burbujas en la superficie.

- Todo estará bien, yo estoy a tu lado - abrazó el cuerpo el cuerpo desnudo de Souby por la espalda y acarició su pecho.

Su cabeza se recargó en el hombro de Kio - ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- Jamás le mentiría a la única persona que amo - Acarició los cabellos cenizos y bajó sus labios para besar los de Souby, pero éste se movió un poco y se lo impidió

- ¿Qué fue eso de que harías lo que fuera para estar conmigo? - Volteó a verlo a los ojos - ¿Qué era esa carta?

- Una anticipación, quería prepararnos para lo que pudiera pasar al momento de que hablara con Ritsuka, créeme que si su contestación hubiera sido otra, algo más hubiera pasado (Roxy-chii: O si no me hubieras llamado por teléfono... ¬¬')

- Hay algo en tus palabras que las hace sonar irrelevantes, estoy muy confundido

- ¡¿Qué prueba necesitas para entenderlo?! - Comenzaba a llorar (Roxy-chii: Y el Oscar es para...) (Ale-chan: ¿Mí?) (Roxy-chii: No lo creo ja ja ja)

- Está bien Kio, te creo - Le besó los labios, casi fue sólo un roce - No te pongas así.

- Gracias, ahora te repito la pregunta: ¿Te dejo sólo o quieres que te talle la espalda?

- Lo que tú quieras - Bajó la mirada, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

- No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras (Roxy-chii: Ni que parezcas un robot cuando te lo hago) (Ale-chan: ¡Cállate!)

- Quédate conmigo

- De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo siempre (Roxy-chii: Que cosa tan tierna dije ¬¬') (Ale-chan: ¿Eres tú?) (Roxy-chii: Lo siento, dejaré la bebida) (Ale-chan: J)

Besó de nuevo a Souby, pero esta vez profundizó la acción, buscando borrar de su propia boca cualquier rastro de Ritsuka.

Souby cerró los ojos, quería olvidar a Ritsuka, quería pretender que nunca existió. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Kio jugando con su lengua.

Giró completamente a Souby, sin romper el beso, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la espalda y asta donde ésta pierde su nombre, y posó sus manos en el trasero del cenizo, dando un pequeño apretón.

Souby se separó de los labios de Kio y lo miró molesto - No me gusta que me aprietes el trasero - (Ale-chan: ¿Así o más directo?) (Roxy-chii: Pero esque lo tiene tan lindo) el roce de sus miembros medio despiertos, separados sólo por una prenda lo volvía loco, pero recordó a Ritsuka, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

- No llores - Secando la lágrima - No te volveré a apretar el trasero, pero eso no es todo ¿Cierto?

- Es Ritsuka - Bajando la mirada - Es algo muy difícil de creer y me duele que una persona pueda tener esa clase de sentimientos.

- Lo sé, es muy difícil de creer por eso no quería decírtelo (ahora las lágrimas, sinceras, brotaron de sus ojos. Lo que hacía era para cumplir con su palabra, éste sufrimiento era necesario para que Souby estuviera a su lado) Lo lamento.

- Está bien - secó con sus labios las lágrimas - No te preocupes - acercó sus labios a la boca de Kio e introdujo su lengua en esa cavidad

El beso fue arrebatador, le quitó el aire y encendió ese "algo" que lo hacía perder el control por Souby.

Se separó de Kio, quedando a una distancia considerable de él (Ale-chan: Mientras más lejos mejor) - Pero me voy a bañar - Y se metió a la tina dejando a Kio estupefacto (Ale-chan: Ja ja ja)

- Bueno, entonces yo me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana Sou-chan - Le dio un beso rápido y salió del baño (Roxy-chii: Entre más larga es la espera... más placentero es cumplir un capricho ¬¬)

Las suaves burbujas que acariciaban su cuerpo le producían una sensación agradable. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era tratar de olvidar todo lo que había vivido con Ritsuka. Solo, después de volverse a dar un baño, tomó una decisión: jamás volvería a pensar en Ritsuka. Salió de la tina y enredó sus caderas con una toalla, se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Kio, despierto y esperándolo, seguramente.

Kio escuchó la puerta del baño al abrirse y fingió que el ruido le había quitado el poco sueño que tenía.

- ¿Qué pasa Sou-chan? ¿Ya terminaste? - No quería excederse, la actuación le había salido perfecta (Roxy-chii: Si nos ganamos un Oscar por eso) y no quería arruinar lo que por fin había conseguido - ¿Quieres venir a dormir?

Subió a la cama, trepando por encima el cuerpo de Kio - Quiero... - Rozó descaradamente con su mano derecha la entrepierna del ojiverde - ... Tenerte dentro de mí - Le susurró al oído para después mordérselo.

Tomando a Souby por los hombros - ¿Estás seguro? (Hablando sobre sus labios) No quiero lastimarte más... (NdR: "Clic" el interruptor en la cabeza de Kio amoroso a Kio sádico) A menos que tú quieras...

Besó el cuello de Souby y lo recorrió con su lengua de arriba abajo una y otra vez mientras sus manos acariciaban su húmedo torso, delineando cada músculo y deteniéndose en sus rosados pezones para darles unos suaves pellizcos. Dejó a un lado su cuello para besar, lamer y morder la misma zona sensible que sus manos acariciaban; levantó el rostro, miradas verde y azul se encontraron.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga? - El propio cuerpo de Kio rogaba porque Souby dijera que sí, la ropa le estorbaba, así que se alejó del ojiazul, dejándolo medio sentado en la cama para que tuviera una completa visión de lo que haría. Parado ahí, frente a Souby comenzó a desnudarse de una manera lenta y sensual, se deshizo de la playera del pijama y la lanzó a un lado. - Te hice una pregunta Souby, ¿Quieres que siga?

- ¿Me harías caso? - Con una sonrisa divertida - ¿Qué tal si te digo que no?

- Claro que te haría caso... te repito que no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras (Roxy-chii: Ni que parezcas un robot cuando te lo hago XD) (Ale-chan: ¡Cállate!) - Además no creo que quieras decir que no, pies parece que tu "amiguito" sí quiere que continúe - Mirando con lujuria la erección de Souby que era bastante visible a pesar de la toalla que la cubría.

- Pero hay algo que nos distingue - se levantó y caminó hacia él, quedaron frente a frente - Que yo tengo autocontrol ¿Y tú...? - Posó su mano en el pantalón de Kio, y palpó el miembro ya erecto - ¿Tienes autocontrol?

Kio apartó la mano de Souby de su miembro - Claro que tengo autocontrol, pero realmente dudo que tú lo tengas - Con un rápido movimiento hizo que la toalla cayera al suelo descubriendo la palpitante erección que cubría. Tomó ambas manos del ojiazul y las hizo que quedaran en su misma espalda, dejándole el paso libre. Se hincó entre las piernas de Souby y delineó con su lengua la punta del miembro que se erguía ante él, chorreante de excitación. (Roxy-chii: Veamos quién sí tiene autocontrol, vamos ¡Admite tu derrota!)

Al sentir la húmeda lengua de Kio no pudo contenerse y un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca, no podía creerlo, ¿Él haciendo esa clase de sonidos?, quiso liberarse pero sus muñecas estaban bien sujetas. - Kio... espera - Movía sus brazos para soltarse del agarre.

Detuvo su lengua y volteó a ver la cara de su Koi - ¿Qué espere? ¿A qué? ¿A que te corras? - (Roxy-chii: Ja ja ja)

A Souby no le agradó mucho ese comentario (Ale-chan: Ni porque te están haciendo el favor) (Roxy-chii: ¿A mí? Si... claro ¬¬) Logró soltarse y se separó de Kio.

- No, todavía no me voy a correr - Se recostó sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas para que Kio tuviera un mejor ángulo de él, no le quitó la vista de encima esperando su reacción - Creo que tus pantalones te estorban

Se levantó, pero aún así no se movió, dándose tiempo de disfrutar el panorama - Me parece que me los dejaré puestos un rato más, antes quiero devorar ese precioso trozo de carne que tienes entre las piernas. (Relamiéndose los labios con lascivia) Se ve delicioso - Caminó hasta la cama y sujetó las piernas de Souby en la posición que él las había colocado.

- Yo no quiero que hagas eso - Souby estaba bastante sonrojado por lo que le había dicho (Ale-chan: Sólo faltan las correas y la manzana) (Roxy-chii: Las tengo escondidas debajo de la cama, ¿Las saco?) (Ale-chan: ¡OoO! ¡No!) Ya que lo que Kio quería hacer era su punto débil, lo llevaba al más delicioso placer y éxtasis.

- Pero si tú mismo lo has pedido, al colocarte en esa posición tan sugerente - Dio un pequeño mordisco a la punta del miembro y unas cuantas succiones - ¿O es acaso que quieres participar en algo y no sólo dejarte hacer? (Roxy-chii: ¡Auch! Sóbate) Vamos Souby, sé que quieres hacerlo... quieres que me corra en tu boca, al mismo tiempo que intentas gritar mi nombre

Se colocó sobre el cuerpo recostado de su amigo, quedando en una posición de 69. Kio no le dio tiempo de nada a Souby y pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta en un lento y marcado movimiento.

Al ver la rosada erección en su rostro no lo pensó dos veces y se la metió completamente en la boca. Mientras abría más las piernas para que Kio hiciera mejor su trabajo.

Sentir la húmeda y tibia boca de Souby envolviendo su miembro era maravilloso, así que repitió el movimiento que había hecho con anterioridad, repasando con su lengua una y otra vez la longitud completa de Souby. Acarició los blancos muslos de su amigo con sólo las yemas de sus dedos. Mientras empujaba sus propias caderas contra el rostro del ojiazul (Ale-chan: ¡Estoy excitada!) (Roxy-chii: Se nota en el sonrojo de tus mejillas)

Esas caricias lo estaban matando de placer, Souby no quería aceptarlo pero Kio hacía muy bien su trabajo, y él no se quedaba atrás; comenzó a sacar y meter el miembro de su boca una y otra vez haciendo succión con sus labios cada vez que salía.

Los gemidos de Kio eran amortiguados por el miembro de Souby, que no podía dejar de saborear. Quería darle un mayor placer, así que dejó de acariciar los muslos de Souby para levantar con una mono sus caderas e invadir con los dedos de su otra mano la estrecha y aún lastimada entrada del ojiazul

Al sentir la invasión soltó un fuerte quejido, aún dolía, pero no le diría nada a Kio, quería que disfrutara su cuerpo, comenzó a pasar su lengua por la longitud de la erección del ojiverde, aumentando la rapidez del movimiento.

Sacó sus dedos y los volvió a introducir, preparando esa calida estrechez para lo que vendría a continuación. Soltó la cadera de Souby y se ayudó de esa mano para masturbarlo, con su boca y dientes acariciaba la sensible piel del miembro de su amigo, que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Estaba llegando al límite con las caricias de Kio (Ale-chan: ¿Eso es lo que quieres no?) Así que comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su boca pasando su lengua en forma circular sobre la punta. De sus ojos salían lagrimas al sentirse invadido de nuevo, sentía como ardía su interior.

Kio se detuvo de repente. Sacó el pene de Souby de su boca, aunque no paró de masturbarlo, además continuaba invadiéndolo una y otra vez, aumentando su velocidad.

Souby sentía un tibio líquido correr por su interior (Ale-chan: ¿Acaso era sangre?) (Roxy-chii: Eso espero ¬¬') Secó sus lagrimas con uno de los muslos de Kio y siguió succionando, chupando, mordiendo.

El ojiverde sacó sus dedos una vez más, pero esta vez estaban húmedos y pegajosos. Sangre roja y fresca que había brotado de la recién reabierta herida. Los introdujo a su boca para limpiarlos.

- ¿Te lastimo? ¿Quieres que me detenga? - continuaba masturbándolo

- No, no te detengas - quiso decir estas palabras tranquilo, pero no pudo, su voz sonó un poco asustada. Ya no metió el miembro de Kio en su boca, sino que empezó a masajearlo rápidamente.

Hizo la invasión aún mayor al introducir un tercer dedo en el cuerpo de Souby y los empujó, alcanzando la próstata de éste. El placer que le proporcionaban los rápidos movimientos de su amante estaban a punto de hacerlo terminar, pero se contendría hasta saborearlo. - ¿Te gusta si hago esto? - empujando de nuevo contra el área que llevaría al éxtasis a su amado.

Para no gritar de placer al sentir lo que Kio hacía, volvió a meter el miembro en su boca succionando y mordiendo al mismo tiempo mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

Limpió de su rostro y su mano el semen que había sido expulsado del miembro ahora semirrecto de Souby.

- Sou-chan, ¡Detente! - no quería llegar al orgasmo, quería penetrarlo, sentir la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo envolver su erección, desgarrarlo nuevamente y hacerlo gritar de placer

Souby no le hizo caso y masajeó más rápido, dando pequeñas lamidas en la punta, quería tomar su líquido, saborearlo, satisfacerse.

- Souby, ¡Es en... serio! - Pero la tibia lengua de su amigo había logrado su objetivo, sus músculos se contrajeron y eyaculó en la boca de su amigo, su semen caliente (Roxy-chii: ¡Buaaa, que miedo! Ale-chan está imitando los sonidos de Kio -)

Souby se tomó todo el semen que pudo, aunque no logró evitar que un poco se corriera por la comisura de sus labios - ¿Qué pasa Kio, no te gustó?

Kio se levantó de la cama, y se recostó sobre Souby, quedando frente a frente - No es que no me haya gustado (pasó su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Souby probando su propio sabor) es sólo que hubiera preferido correrme en tu estrecho interior... Y así lo haré. - Como las piernas de Souby habían quedado abiertas y Kio estaba entre ellas, tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la dilatada entrada del ojiazul, penetrándolo en un solo movimiento.

Ese grande y grueso miembro desgarrando su interior, cerró los ojos instintivamente, le dolía, estaba seguro que ese dolor no se le quitaría pronto.

- ¿Souby? ¡Abre los ojos, mírame! - quería saber qué sentía el ojiazul, no podía esperar a embestirlo, pero necesitaba ver esas bellas orbes azules que lo volvían loco.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no podía quitar esa mueca de dolor de su cara, por su cabeza pasó un pequeño recuerdo de Ritsuka y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Simplemente era el ADIÓS definitivo. (Ale-chan: ¡Yupi!, ¡Quiero daño! Me emociona demasiado ¡Sí!. Soy una enferma ¡Buaaa!) (Roxy-chii: Eres una enferma, pero yo soy tu cura)

Por un momento Kio pensó que las lágrimas de Souby eran producto del dolor que le provocaba su miembro desgarrándolo, y consideró la idea de salir de él. Pero sabía que el dolor le gustaba... y a él también)

- No llores, sabes que el placer que sentirás será mucho mayor (Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos)

- Quiero que empieces a moverte, lo más rápido que puedas, y no te detengas aunque te lo pida - Lo volteó a ver con una mirada de "Si no lo haces..."

Y respondiéndole con una mirada de "Haberlo dicho antes" lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente, provocando que la sangre que brotaba, empapara su miembro y escurriera un poco por la entrada del ojiazul, manchando las sábanas recién cambiadas.

Souby apretaba las sábanas con sus puños, estaba a punto de gemir cuando una de sus manos tapó su boca evitando que saliera ese glorioso sonido

Kio tomó la mano de Souby para alejarla de su boca - Déjame escucharte, gime para mí - Tomó una de las piernas de Souby y la levantó para tener un mejor acceso a su desgarrado interior.

Unos sonidos un poco fuertes comenzaron a salir de la boca del ojiazul, tomó una de las manos de Kio y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua los dedos de su SEME (Ale-chan: ¡Buaaa!) (Roxy-chii: Pero si te encanta, deja de llorar. Ja ja ja)

Kio llevó la mano que Souby lamía dócilmente a su boca y probó la saliva que éste había dejado en sus dedos. Cuando terminó, comenzó a masturbarlo con esa misma mano, mientras acercaba sus labios para besarlo.

Souby no lo dejó, volteó su rostro hacia un lado sonriendo - Primero concéntrate en tus embestidas - Quitó la mano de Kio de su miembro y comenzó a lamerla de nuevo, mirando provocadoramente a Kio (Roxy-chii: ¿Qué pretendes?)

- Ahora rechazas mis caricias, mis labios, no lo creo Sou-chan... - Bajó la mirada sólo para levantarla de nuevo, pero era distinta, brillaba con una chispa de perversión renovada y ansias de lastimar. Con la mano que antes sostenía la cintura del ojiazul, ahora penetraba con tres dedos al mismo ritmo que su miembro empujaba una y otra vez dentro del cenizo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no lo soportaba, era demasiado doloroso.

- Kio... - dijo su nombre entre jadeos y con sus dedos aun metidos en su boca comenzó a mover sus caderas para liberar algo de tensión.

- ¿Qué? - Embistiendo a Souby a un ritmo que las caderas de ambos chocaban al mismo tiempo, profundizando el contacto.

- Si sigues a este ritmo no podré soportar mucho tiempo - sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo

- No te estoy pidiendo que aguantes - el sudor hacía que sus cabellos se le pegaran a la frente.

- ¿No piensas cambiar de posición? (mirada excitante)

(Roxy-chii: ¿Sólo va a aguantar correrse una vez? XD) (Ale-chan: Esque quiere que le duela menos)

- Seguro sou-chan - Salió de él y lo volteó para que quedara recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, se acostó detrás de él y levanto la pierna derecha del ojiazul en un ángulo de 90 grados y comenzó a entrar y salir de él con la misma rapidez que antes.

- No pienso gemir para ti si no me penetras hasta que llore - esa actitud retadora de Souby era nueva, las consecuencias vendrían después.

"¿Quieres llorar eh?" Kio no había estado tan seguro de demostrar su verdadera personalidad, pero nada lo encendía más que escuchar los gemidos del cenizo - Souby... sólo quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué? - De todas maneras no creía que duraría mucho.

Deteniéndose un momento y acercando sus labios al oído de su UKE - Júrame que serás sólo mío, que te olvidarás del mocoso estúpido y dejarás de ser su combatiente - Comenzó a marcar la piel de Souby, pasando sus uñas repetidamente por el abdomen de éste, dejando rastros rojizos, de los cuales pronto comenzaría a brotar sangre.

- ¿Ritsuka? - Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios, sin importarle que Kio lo rasguñara o la posición en la que estaba comenzó a forcejear para que Kio lo soltara.

Con el forcejeo el último rasguño de Kio en el cuerpo de Souby sangró de verdad - soltó su pierna y lo dejó libre.

Volteó a verlo - ¿Qué tiene que ver él con este momento? - Se aguantó las ganas de gritarle "¡¿Tenías que arruinar un momento como éste?!"

- Ya te lo dije Sou-chan, a ti Te Amo y no podría soportar ser el "amigo" con el que vas y te das un acostón, para después seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta que te vuelve a dar la "calentura" (Roxy-chii: ¡Buaaa!) (Ale-chan: Así tiene que ser ¿No?) (Roxy-chii: ¡No!)

- ¿Acaso crees que vería a Ritsuka después de lo que ha pasado? - No tenía cara para verlo

- No lo sé Souby, como fue un mandato de Seimei... Tengo miedo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tengo miedo de perderte, eres el único al que amo! ¡Sólo dame una respuesta! - Se abrazó al cuerpo del cenizo, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Souby no sabía cómo responder a esa declaración, las órdenes de Seimei eran incuestionables pero ahora era diferente, ahora estaba con Ritsuka por amor, al menos eso creía. - Kio, ¿Eso a qué viene ahora? - No sabía que responder (Ale-chan: Claro, Kio sólo le ayudaba a bajarse la calentura) - en este momento eso no importa

- ¿No es importante? Gracias entonces, lo sabía... sabía que eras igual a los demás, otro que sólo me utilizará. No quería creerlo, pero ya veo que así es. - Se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, entro y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Souby se levantó de la cama, cogió la toalla y se la pasó por la cintura. Fue a la puerta del baño y tocó.

- Kio, déjame pasar por favor - Por los muslos volvía a correrle sangre de sus heridas - Esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales: **

_Ale-chan: Como le de otro desplante a Kio, Souby se va con el Neko. _

_Roxy-chii: Te prometo que en cuanto se tire a Souby se le acaban los desplantes_

_Ale-chan: Que grosera, ni porque te está haciendo el favor._

_Roxy-chii: Ja ja ja, si soy yo la que le hace el favor._

_Ale-chan: Que pasará con esta pelea._

_Roxy-chii: Ya lo verás. Te prometo que será algo bueno._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas capítulo:**

_Pues aquí está ¿Qué nuevos problemas enfrentarán nuestros queridos personajes? Ya lo verán, esperemos que les guste y ya saben cualquier comentario, felicitación, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte, etcétera en los Reviews._

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

Souby se levantó de la cama, cogió la toalla y se la pasó por la cintura. Fue a la puerta del baño y tocó.

- Kio, déjame pasar por favor - Por los muslos volvía a correrle sangre de sus heridas - Esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Qué carajos quieres arreglar? Admítelo Souby, solo quieres correrte embriagado en un placer que nunca antes habías conocido - No podía negarlo, le hubiera gustado terminar es sesión de sexo, pero tenía orgullo... y sentimientos.

- Escucha. Sé lo que se siente ser usado - Recordó a Ritsu-sensei (Ale-chan: ¡Buaaa!) - Y créeme, yo no lo estoy haciendo. Por favor abre.

Kio recapacitó las palabras de Souby, y la sinceridad con la que las había dicho lo convenció. Abrió la puerta - ¿Me lo juras?

Souby rodeó su cuello y le susurró - Te lo juro - Se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. - No te puedo decir que te amo porque sería una mentira (agachó la cabeza) Pero te puedo decir que podríamos intentarlo, tratar de estar juntos. (Roxy-chii: ¡Kya!)

- Está bien, con eso me basta. Con tener una oportunidad... ¿Souby? - Lo miró con los ojos aun brillosos por las lágrimas.

- Deja de llorar, te agradezco el amor que sientes por mí y lo único que te pido es paciencia para llegar a amarte ¿Está bien?

- Está bien Sou-chan. - Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y lo miró con cariño - Gracias de verdad

- No lo agradezcas - Unió sus labios con los de Kio para después penetrar su boca con la lengua.

Respondió al beso con necesidad, sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control. Acercó sus cuerpos, deseando que se volvieran uno de nuevo.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Kio frotándose contra el suyo, recordó la herida que éste le había hecho con las uñas y se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Cortando el beso al sentir el sobresalto de Souby

- Esque me duele un poco - Limpiando la sangre de su vientre - Pero no importa, lo importante esque estoy contigo (Roxy-chii: ¿Le duele solo un poco?) (Ale-chan: Bueno, le dolía bastante, pero como dicen en la clase "Así deben ser los hombres") (Roxy-chii: ¿Cómo puedes poner atención a la clase mientras escribimos el fic) (Ale-chan: Un ojo al gato y... otro al garabato) (Roxy-chii: Ja ja ja, es cierto)

- Perdona (Bajando la mirada) pero quería cumplir con hacerte llorar para hacerte gemir - Levantó la vista volviendo a ser Kio "SM" y no un "sentimentalito" - Pero esque no sabes como me pone oír tus jadeos.

- Quiero oírlo, ¿Cómo te pongo? - Se alejó de él y se recargó en la pared (Ale-chan: Estaban como en un pasillo entre el baño y el cuarto)

- Siento que podría correrme con el solo hecho de escuchar tus gemidos, y me provoca hacerte gemir más rápido y más fuerte.

- Y por qué no intentas hacerme gemir como dices - Pasó su meno por el pecho, cuello y abdomen para terminar en la cintura de Kio. - Quiero que me hagas gemir como nunca, quiero que disfrutes al máximo. (Roxy-chii: ¿Y tú no vas a disfrutar? ¬¬') (Ale-chan: Quiero que Kio disfrute, con eso que dices que Souby es un robot, vamos le dio luz verde ¡Sí!) (Roxy-chii: De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no traigo frenos) (Ale-chan: No importa, si chocas, al cabo el que se muere es el amor de tu vida Ja ja ja) (Roxy-chii: Se nota que estamos en clase de educación vial)

- Si quieres que te disfrute, no te reprimas (Roxy-chii: Eso va para ti Ale-chan) (Ale-chan: Grosera, ¡Eres una puberta caliente!) (Roxy-chii: Ja ja ja, ¡Sí!)

- No lo haré, te lo prometo - Se separó de la pared y se desató la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, por sus muslos corría la sangre de sus heridas, (Roxy-chii: ¡Que escena tan excitante! Si ya estaba caliente, verlo así me dio fiebre)

Kio se acercó a Souby, pasó su mano por el muslo del cenizo limpiando el rastro de sangre - Gomene, ¿Aún así quieres que siga? - Levó la mano a su boca y lamió cada una de las gotas del rojo líquido.

- ¿Crees que estaría parado así frente a ti si no quisiera que siguieras? Kio, ¡Tómame! (Es una orden, no una pregunta)

Kio no dudó ni una sola vez, lo volteó a para que su erección rozara con los muslos de Souby, pegando completamente al ojiazul contra la pared, entrelazó sus manos con las de él, sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos. - No sabes cuánto te deseo (susurrándole al oído)

- Kio... (En un suspiro) - Movió sus caderas un poco para rozar más la erección del ojiverde con sus muslos. Escondió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro.

Comenzó a besarle la parte trasera del cuello, soltó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el pecho y abdomen de su amado, sobando sutilmente la herida del vientre.

Los escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Souby al sentir su erección rozar contra el frío muro.

- Quiero que te toques por mí - Su mano derecha rozó su cuello - Vamos, quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo tocándote.

- ¿Cómo vas a verme si estoy de espaldas a ti? - Souby sonrió, estaba dispuesto a cumplir la fantasía de Kio. Claro, estaba más ruborizado que nunca.

- Pues es muy fácil - Cambio de posición, Kio recargado en la pared tomando a Souby por la cintura, sus miembros se rozaron, Kio se separó un poco del cuerpo de Souby - Ahora tócate.

Obedeciendo, deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, rodeó con una mano su erección y con la otra abrazó el cuello de su SEME (Ale-chan: ¡Buaaa!) (Roxy-chii: No llores) - ¿Te gusta?

Quitando la mano de Souby de su cuello pasó su lengua por las yemas de esos largos y pálidos dedos. - Acaríciate como si fuera yo quien te acariciara, roza con tus manos las zonas que harán que tu piel se erice, mientras imaginas que es mi mano la que te toca.

Al sentir la húmeda lengua de Kio entre sus dedos no pudo evitar sonrojarse - Kio, no quiero hacer eso - (Ale-chan: ¡Que lindo!) (Roxy-chii: ¡Que cobarde!)

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres Sou-chan? - Abrazándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo - Vamos, no te reprimas (Roxy-chii: ¿Más?) Lo prometiste.

- Quiero que tú me toques, que sea sólo tuyo y de nadie más (escondió su cara en el cuello de Kio) (Ale-chan: Es hora de que saque todos los traumas provocados por Ritsu-sensei) (Roxy-chii: Aww, pobrecillo)

Tomó el mentón de Souby y sus miradas se cruzaron - No te preocupes, borraré de tu cuerpo cualquier marca ajena a mí. Olvidarás a quien haya estado contigo antes que yo.

Se sentía débil como nunca antes se había sentido, nunca recordaba lo que le había sucedido; sin embargo, en este momento, no lo pudo evitar.

- Gracias Kio - Unas grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - No sabes lo mucho que significan para mí tus palabras.

Kio se sintió un poco confundido, algo en Souby había cambiado, lo percibió en la sinceridad que mostraban sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero eso sólo lo hizo confirmar el amor que sentía por el ojiazul. Lo besó tiernamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Acarició la espalda de Souby con una mano, y con la otra sostuvo su cabeza para sostenerla y evitar que sus labios se separaran.

Souby introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kio, profundizando el beso.

El ojiverde tomó a Souby de la cintura aún más fuerte, pero soltó su cabeza y rompió el beso. - ¿Quieres parar de llorar por favor? (Roxy-chii: Lo siento, la otra personalidad de Kio)

- Disculpa - Secó las lágrimas con su mano - Prometo no ponerme así cuando estemos en este tipo de situaciones.

- Está bien, te prometo que no seré muy brusco - acarició el vientre del cenizo, rozando "accidentalmente" los rasguños que le había hecho. - A menos que me lo pidas.

- De acuerdo - Le quitó la mano de su herida, porque le lastimaba - ¿Y qué sugieres?

Lo empujó para que su espalda quedara pegada a la pared, lo oprimió con su cuerpo y lo besó. Tomó sus muslos y lo cargó, lo penetró profundamente al mismo tiempo que mordía (levemente) su labio inferior. Kio rodeó su propia cintura con las piernas de Souby y abrazó su espalda.

El cenizo rodeó con sus manos el cuello del ojiverde, su excitación era tanta, que una de sus manos bajó hasta la espalda de Kio y le encajó las uñas, su erección volvía a estar despierta y nueva sangre brotaba de su interior, eso no le importaba, mantenía sus ojos abiertos para observar a Kio en todo momento (Ale-chan: Creo que hasta yo estoy un poco excitada) (Roxy-chii: No eres la única)

Se apretó más con el cuerpo de Souby, atrapando su miembro erecto entre ambos vientres, acariciándolo con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que embestía en su interior repetidamente.

Al sentir su erección rozando la piel de Kio no pudo evitar que saliera de su boca un sonoro gemido, después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y volteó la cara evitando la mirada de su koi.

- ¿De qué te avergüenzas? Sabes que tus gemidos me excitan a sobremanera. No seas egoísta y déjame escucharte. - Mordió la piel del cuello que había quedado expuesta al momento en que había girado la cabeza.

Su erección le dolía mucho, ignoró las palabras de Kio, llevó sus manos a su erección y comenzó a acariciarla para aliviar un poco su dolor (Roxy-chii: ¿Ahora sí te tocas verdad?)

La respiración de Kio era acelerada, pero necesitaba escuchar a Souby gemir y gritar de placer. Se detuvo (Roxy-chii: Estaba cansado de cargar a Souby) - Como te sigas reprimiendo, no continúo y te desahogas tú solito.

- Está bien, no continúes - A Souby nunca le habían gustado las amenazas, y no comenzarían a gustarle ahora.

Salió del cuerpo de Souby y retiró sus piernas de su propia cintura, provocando que el ojiazul quedara de pie. Se separó unos cuantos pasos de él y tomándolo del cuello lo hizo caer al piso. El cenizo quedó "en cuatro"

- Pues desahógate solio mientras yo disfruto de tu cuerpo - se posicionó entre sus piernas y lo embistió. Hizo que Souby se inclinara un poco más (quedo apoyado en sus codos) y comenzó a moverse con un ritmo rápido, empujando en el interior y golpeando el "punto G" del ojiazul.

- Kio, para - Quería que sus palabras sonaran a mandato, pero sonaron más a un gemido que demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, su cuerpo estaba mojado en sudor y su interior le dolía mucho. Tenía que detener a Kio, pero ¿Cómo?

- ¡No, no voy a parar hasta llenarte de mí! ¡Ahora ere mío Sou-chan! - Había escuchado claramente el gemido de Souby y quería oír más. Tomó la cadera del ojiazul para empujarla contra la suya y penetrarlo completamente, la posición que había adquirido le permitía golpear el punto de placer de su amigo con cada embestida.

Kio lo estaba matando de placer (Ale-chan: "Aprieta los dientes Souby" ¡Buaaa!) más gemidos salían de su boca, gemía como nunca antes lo había hecho. - Kio ¡No sigas, por favor! (Ale-chan: ¿Querías que te rogara, no?) (Roxy-chii: Si, pero ya es muy tarde)

Los gemidos de Souby no hacían más que encenderlo - no me detendré hasta que te corras en mis manos - y dicho esto comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que empujaba su miembro dentro de las entrañas del cenizo (Roxy-chii: Seré buena, me olvidaré de que se desahogue solo, le voy a "echar una mano") (Ale-chan: Ni porque te hacen el favor, pero ya verás un día de estos) (Roxy-chii: Ja ja ja, no me amenaces)

Souby trató de zafarse del agarre de Kio, pero provocó que la embestida fuera más fuerte, haciéndolo gritar de placer (Ale-chan: Huy OoO) (Roxy-chii: ¡Yupi!)

- Vamos Sou-chan, si te está gustando, ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? - Lo soltó para que intentara alejarse y tomándolo de nuevo por las caderas lo penetró.

Esta posición le recordaba algo que trataba de olvidar (Ale-chan: Perdón, pero creo que así fue como sucedió todo con Ritsu-sensei) (Roxy-chii: De acuerdo...)

- Kio, por favor de otra forma - Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos. (Ale-chan: con alguien tenía que hablarlo ¿No?)

El temblor de Souby lo hizo reaccionar (Roxy-chii: recuerden su doble personalidad) salió inmediatamente del cuerpo de su amigo y se quedó así, quieto, de rodillas - ¿Qué pasa Souby' ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo era posible? Había actuado sin pensar, a nadie le había comentado "ese trauma". Dejarse llevar por la posición en que lo estaban tomando era ridículo, se supone que estaba con Kio, no tenía por qué temer.

Se giró y apoyó en las rodillas para quedar a la altura de Kio - Olvídalo Kio, sólo te lo pedí para cambiar de posición.

- ¿Enserio? - Algo le decía que Souby mentía, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tener algo de verdad - ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? Esque no quiero que te duela (Mucho) - Esperó con la mirada fija en los dos zafiros.

Souby lo recostó en el suelo y se montó en él, quedando de espaldas, dirigió el miembro de Kio y lo introdujo en su interior, cuando estuvo todo dentro se recostó y su espalda quedó sobre el pecho de Kio - ¿Ésta está bien?

- ¡¿Souby?! - (Roxy-chii: ¿Por qué no quiere verlo a la cara?) (Ale-chan: Le da pena... creo) - Está bien, ¿Quieres que me mueva? (Roxy-chii: ¿Cómo se movería? Ni yo lo sé)

- No... quiero que me toques mientras me muevo - Volteó su cara para verlo - ¿Qué piensas?

Las yemas de sus dedos se apresuraron sobre la blanca tez, acariciando su pecho y llevando su otra mano hasta el vientre, el bajo vientre y los muslos, rozando su erección, pero de manera "accidental"

Al sentir ese toque, un gemido salió de su boca, se levantó del pecho de Kio, quedando sentado en su erección y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, a cada movimiento un nuevo sonido salía de su boca, y comenzó a escuchar que Kio también gemía. No quería pensar en nada, ni en Ritsuka, ni en Ritsu-sensei, ni siquiera en el terrible dolor que sentía, sólo quería pensar en él y en Kio, en ese momento y expresar lo que sentía por él. (Ale-chan: ¡Que lindo!) (Roxy-chii: voy a vomitar)

Kio se sentía en las nubes, el calido y sangrante interior de Souby lo envolvía de una forma deliciosa. Se semi-sentó, apoyado en una mano y comenzó a atender el miembro de su koi, y cuando tuvo sus hombros a su alcance, no pudo evitar darle una pequeña mordida, succionando la blanca piel y dejando una marca roja.

La mordida hizo que se recargara por completo en el pecho de Kio, volteó su cara a un lado para alcanzar sus labios.

No dudó en responder a esa petición, devoró sus labios con todo el deseo que sentía por él, y apretó su erección con algo de fuerza, esperando atrapar en su boca algún gemido por parte del cenizo.

Y eso hizo Souby, pero el gemido no duró mucho, sus movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, sus gemidos eran acallados por el beso que le estaba quitando el aire.

Los pulmones le rogaban por oxígeno, así que rompió el beso, Souby había empezado a subir y bajar más rápido, así que aceleró el ritmo de la masturbación, para que llevaran la misma velocidad.

El cuerpo de Souby estaba empapado en sudor. Se movía rápidamente.

La mente se le nubló, no pensaba en nada más que en Souby aceptando sus caricias, ninguno de los dos podría aplazar por mucho lo inevitable, pero quería probar de nuevo el sabor de Souby. Quería hacerlo llegar al clímax primero, Kio dobló sus rodillas y levantó sus caderas profundizando el contacto de sus cuerpos, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro entre su mano.

- Kio... - Fue lo único que dijo, aunque más bien pareció un gemido, era un dolor tan placentero. Esas caricias lo volvían loco así que no paró de moverse rápidamente.

- Souby (Por favor) ¡Hazlo! - quería sentir los espasmos de Souby llevarlo al éxtasis. Empujó sus caderas más fuerte (Roxy-chii: Que tortura tan placentera) (Ale-chan: Está bien, lo haré)

Con un grito de placer Souby se vino en la mano de Kio, haciendo que sus paredes sangrantes se apretaran aún más alrededor de su miembro

El semen de Souby quedó en la mano de Kio, se llevó la mano la boca y bebió lo más que pudo de ese delicioso líquido. Lo que quedó lo llevó a la boca de Souby e introdujo sus dedos húmedos en esa cavidad. Su orgasmo estaba próximo, así que continuaba moviéndose dentro y fuera de su compañero.

Souby recorrió con su lengua los dedos de Kio, mientras que sentía cómo se desgarraba por dentro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir sonoramente (Ale-chan: ¿Serán de placer o de dolor? No lo sé)

La lengua de Souby, la sangre corriendo por su miembro y muslos, los gemidos de su UKE lo llevaron al clímax, sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre al momento de que sus músculos se contrajeran y los espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo.

Abrazó a Souby y se dejó caer lentamente de espaldas, apretó el cuerpo del cenizo contra el suyo, sus sudores se mezclaron, su respiración agitada comenzó tranquilizarse.

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, Souby tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su primera vez tenía que haber sido así? (Ale-chan: Son traumas existenciales) Se levantó, haciendo que Kio saliera de él.

- Voy a bañarme - ni siquiera volteó a ver a Kio, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Kio se quedó estático, recostado en el suelo, bañado en sudor y manchado de semen y sangre. Reaccionó al escuchar el seguro de la puerta del baño. Se sentó - ¿Tan sucio te he hecho sentir? (Susurrando, y viendo directamente la puerta que los separaba) Se sentía un poco confundido por el temblor que Souby había experimentado - ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales: **

_Roxy-chii: ¿De nuevo fue a darse un baño? Es el tercero en el día _

_Ale-chan: Necesita meditar, y ahí tiene privacidad._

_Roxy-chii: Ok, tienes razón._

_Ale-chan: Creo que ya va para el final._

_Roxy-chii: Eso espero, no quiero que tenga tantos capítulos como el de Gravitation. Que por cierto ya vamos a subir a la página._

_Ale-chan: Es el capítulo que más me ha gustado._

_Roxy-chii: Nos quedó genial, esperemos que las lectoras (y lectores por qué no) piensen lo mismo. Aunque yo me quedé con ganas de violar a Ritsuka (puchero) que levante la mano aquel que piense lo mismo._

_Ale-chan: Sé que ya tienes el último capitulo a computadora y listo para subirlo a la página, o más bien... yo lo tengo en mi poder ja ja ja!!!_

_Roxy-chii: Vamos, no tortures a los lectores. Todos se mueren por saber el fial de esta historia._

_Ale-chan: Si quieren saberlo, que dejen un Review._

_Roxy-chii:¡Por kami, alguien ayudeme a convencer esta niña!!! Cumplanle el capricho o nunca sabran el final._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas capítulo:**

_Ambas: Lamentamos la demora, pero debemos culpar a quien se apoderó del documento por tanto tiempo (mirada inquisitiva)_

_Jorge-say: Gomenasae!!! Pero a mi favor debo agragar que me gustó._

_Roxy-chii: Lo perdonamos?_

_Ale-chan: Lo perdonamos porque nos hizo pasar momentos muy agradables (vaya que nos hizo reir)_

_Jorge-say: Arigato Ale-sempai, Roxy-sempai_

_Ahora si... al fic._

**Capítulo Cinco.**

Al salir del baño, Souby caminaba hacia su cuarto (Ale-chan: En esta historia si existen las puertas) se tenía que detener en la pared, le costaba trabajo caminar con el dolor de vientre que lo estaba matando (Roxy-chii: ¿Literalmente?) (Ale-chan: No tonta) Perdió el equilibrio y quedó sentado en el suelo, mojándolo un poco, ya que sólo traía una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Kio se despertó al oír y sentir "algo" caer cerca de él, se había quedado dormido en el piso (Roxy-chii: como inu XD, ¡Que lindo!), abrió los ojos y vio a Souby sentado, se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta él.

- ¿Estás bien? - ayudándolo a levantarse, y apoyándolo en su cuerpo para "llevarlo a la cama" (Roxy-chii: En el buen sentido de la frase) lo recostó y se sentó junto a él.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes - Lo cierto era que no estaba nada bien, de hecho estaba preocupado, al estarse bañando su entrada no dejaba de sangrar, pero a Kio no tenía por qué preocuparlo.

- ¿De verdad? (levantándose de la cama) Entonces también voy a ducharme - Se dirigió al baño y se metió en la tina. Necesitaba relajarse, estaba cansado (Roxy-chii: Claro, después de CASI violar a Ritsuka y lograr violar a Souby. Era lógico ¿No?) Cuando terminó, regresó a la habitación, pero al pasar por donde Souby había caído sentado vio una pequeña mancha de sangre, la limpió y no le dio mucha importancia (Era normal que sangrara un poco después de que le desgarraran las entrañas) Entró al cuarto y fue entonces cuando se asustó, bajo Souby había una mancha color escarlata, corrió hacia la cama y lo despertó a gritos.

- ¡Souby! ¡¿Qué sucede? (¿Perdón?)

- No pasa nada (Se veía más pálido de lo normal) Quiero dormir un poco - El fuerte dolor de su vientre obligó que el cuerpo de Souby se doblara de dolor.

- No te vas a dormir, iremos al hospital ahora mismo. - Se puso un pantalón y una playera a velocidad luz (Roxy-chii: Ni siquiera se secó) y vistió a Souby con la misma rapidez.

Lo tomo en brazos y salió del departamento, tomaron un taxi con rumbo al centro de salud más cercano.

- ¡Sou-chan abre los ojos! No te duermas - Kio temía que cayera en Shock - ¡Dime algo!

Souby estaba recordando los momentos más fuertes de su vida en ese momento, cuando pensó en las "clases particulares" de Ritsu-sensei sintió como una lágrima corría por su cara - Ritsu-sensei - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Quién? - algo le sonaba de ese nombre, pero no veía cómo tenía relación con la situación que estaban viviendo.

_**2:00 a.m. **_

Llegaron al hospital y Kio entró cargando a Souby, un doctor lo recibió y transportaron al ojiazul en una camilla. Otro doctor detuvo a Kio para hacerle las preguntas reglamentarias.

- Buenas noches joven, mi nombre es Inoue Shinichiro, puede decirme qué sucedió.

- Bueno... - No tenía idea de cómo empezar pero sabía que la salud de Souby era primero - Nos pasamos un poco al tener relaciones sexuales

- ¿Ambos? ¿O sólo usted? - (Con eso de que no tiene un rasguño)

- Yo no haría nada que él no quisiera - ¿Qué era lo que pensaba ese doctor? - Lo amo

- ¿Entonces fue de mutuo consentimiento? Está bien, quería saber si necesitaba hacer un reporte de violación, pero parece que no es necesario. (Roxy-chii: ¿Hay reportes de práctica extremista de SM?) ¿Había sucedido esto con anterioridad?

- Sólo una vez, y no fue tan fuerte - ¿Por qué le contaba al doctor su vida privada?

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

- Fue anteayer... creo (Ale-chan: Claro como tú no eres quien tiene el culo partido en dos... tu tan tranquila como siempre) (Roxy-chii: Yo te dije que no traía frenos... y parece que choqué ¡Buaaa!)

(¿Qué no conocen los límites?... ¿O el lubricante?)

- De acuerdo, si gusta tomar asiento en la sala de espera, creo que lo estabilizaremos pronto.

- Gracias - fue a donde el doctor le indicó, si algo le pasaba a Souby, nunca se lo perdonaría, sentado en la solitaria habitación no paraba de pensar - ¿Quién diablos es Ritsu-sensei?

Tardaron sólo 20 minutos en estabilizar los signos vitales de Souby, habían detenido el sangrado y le habían hecho una transfusión. El doctor Inoue regresó a la sala de espera, donde Kio se estaba comiendo las uñas.

- Joven, su "amigo" ya se encuentra mejor.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

- Claro, pero no lo haga que se esfuerce mucho, está débil y cansado.

- Gracias Inoue-sama. - Entró a la habitación de Souby y lo encontró despierto.

- Sou-chan - Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos - ¡Lo siento!

Souby al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Por qué lloras Kio?

- ¿Por qué? ¡Mira lo que te hice! ¡Soy un ser terrible! ¿Cómo es posible que haya lastimado al hombre que amo? (Roxy-chii: Que sentimental... ¬¬')

- No te preocupes, ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - Souby trató de levantarse, pero cualquier movimiento le provocaba un dolor terrible.

- Sí Souby, dime la verdad por favor - Se sentó junto a la cama para evitar que el ojiazul se moviera (¿Le preguntaré quién es Ritsu-sensei?)

- Me gustó (estaba ruborizado) Ahora sí puedes llamarme pervertido.

- ¿¡Sou-chan?! - Se quedó pasmado, pero no era eso lo que quería saber (¿Le preguntaré?)

- ¿Qué? - Estaba algo confundido - ¿No era eso lo que querías saber? - Volteo a verlo, los ojos de Kio mostraban confusión.

- Pues... la verdad no sé si preguntarte lo que quiero saber - Agachó la mirada, no conocía tanto de la vida de Souby como para sentirse seguro de preguntar.

Souby acarició la mejilla de Kio logrando que lo mirara - ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

- ¿Quién es Ritsu-sensei? (Casi en un murmullo) Cuando te pedí que dijeras algo en el taxi, pronunciaste esas dos palabras: Ritsu-sensei.

- ¿Qué? (Volteó la mirada) Eso fue lo que entendiste

- No, no fue lo que entendí; fue lo que dijiste. - estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Souby esquivaba su mirada - Seguro fue tu imaginación, yo no conozco a ningún Ritsu-sensei.

- Si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero no me mientas. (Dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla) Ahora descansa

- No quiero - Volteó a verlo a los ojos - Quiero ir a casa.

- Con una condición, vas a responder a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué pregunta? (Ojos recelosos)

- ¿Quién es Ritsu-sensei?

- Primero quiero estar en casa - Quiso levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue dolor y una mueca en la cara.

- Está bien, iré a arreglarlo todo - Salió de la habitación para hablar con el doctor, dejando sólo a Souby

¿Qué haría? A nadie le había comentado acerca de su "relación" con Ritsu-sensei pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía hablarlo con alguien (Roxy-chii: ¿A quién mejor que a Kio?) (Ale-chan: No lo sé...)

_**Afuera...**_

- Inoue-sama, disculpe pero quisiera saber si es posible que dé de alta a mi amigo.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? Espero que entiendan que no pueden tener relaciones sexuales por ahora.

- Me ha quedado claro, lo que pasa es que... (Miente, miente) El tiene cierto "trauma" (Roxy-chii: Al menos en eso tiene razón) con respecto a los hospitales, entonces le desespera mucho estar en uno. Si usted me diera las indicaciones para cuidarlo, lo haría, de verdad.

- Solamente que no haga movimientos bruscos y descansar, si sigue estas indicaciones se pondrá bien.

- Claro que las seguiré, lo que sea por su salud. Cualquier cosa que suceda me mantendré en contacto con usted

- De acuerdo... pueden irse.

- Gracias Inoue-sama. - Entró de nuevo a la habitación.

_**De regreso en la habitación...**_

Se quedo viendo a Souby que estaba como "ido" - ¿Sou-chan?

Souby se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kio pero se compuso de inmediato - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Sí, pero el doctor dijo que no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, y debes descansar, así que por favor hazle caso. - Acercó una silla de ruedas a la cama para que se sentara en ella. (Roxy-chii: O creían que se lo iba a llevar cargando) (Ale-chan: ¿No?) (Roxy-chii: no, querida... huevona)

- Sí - Se sentó a duras penas en la cama, pero levantarse le pareció imposible - ¿Me ayudas? (Ale-chan: ¿Se lo va a llevar en bata de hospital?)

- Seguro - Lo cargó cuidadosamente y lo sentó en la silla - Ahora vámonos... (Roxy-chii: Y sí se lo llevó en bata de hospital)

- Oye, ¿Y mi ropa? - Ya iban en la salida.

- En la basura, además la playera era mía. No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a la casa te ayudo a cambiarte.

- Está bien, pero eso de cambiarme No, quiero ir a casa a dormir - Se sentía muy cansado (Roxy-chii: Debería cambiarlo, por otro) (Ale-chan: ¡Grosera!)

- Sou-chan... prométeme que más tarde hablaremos. (Roxy-chii: digo, son las 3:00 a.m.)

- Sí... claro, ahora sólo quiero dormir - A ver qué pasaba después

_**3:30 a.m.**_

Llegaron a la casa, Kio cargó a Souby hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la cama.

- Ahora duérmete. - Se acostó a su lado y espero a que se quedara dormido.

Souby estando ya dormido se acercó más al cuerpo de Kio.

Abrazó al ojiazul, no podía dormir, estaba muy preocupado por lo que hablarían más tarde.

_**Unas horas más tarde... 10:30 a.m.**_

Souby despertó algo sobresaltado, pesadillas que había dejado mucho tiempo atrás volvían a hacerse presentes. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos borrando algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede Souby? - Kio se sentó también en la cama y lo abrazó - ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Al voltear a ver a Kio, descubrió el temor y la duda en sus ojos.

- Kio, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo estar contigo, no merezco estar con nadie. - Quiso levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo con la bata por arriba de sus rodillas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que no mereces estar con nadie?

Se alejó todo lo que pudo de Kio, chocando con la pared - Esque... esque estoy sucio (Ale-chan: Perdón, no se me ocurrió otra cosa) (Roxy-chii: Cliché)

- (Pero si ya te bañaste, y TRES veces) ¿Qué te provoca ese sentimiento?

- Yo... yo te voy a contar acerca de Ritsu-sensei, pero no quiero que me veas cuando te esté contando.

- Está bien - Se sentaron espalda con espalda. Kio acarició la mano de Souby - Adelante.

Souby quitó su mano de la de Kio y comenzó su relato.

- Ritsu-sensei era mi maestro, él me enseñó todo lo que sé de combatir - su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar - Yo era su estudiante favorito, podría decirse.

- Continúa... - Se mantenía quieto pero preocupado por el temblor de su amigo.

- Él fue quien me quitó mis orejas - Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y no se detenían - aunque yo no quisiera, por eso no merezco estar con nadie, no fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo.

- Pero eras un jovencito Souby, ¿Qué podías hacer? - Por dentro le hervían las entrañas de odio contra un ser despreciable, alguien a quien no conocía, pero deseaba asesinar.

- Eso no importa, no tuve el valor para decirle que parara, incluso cuando me golpeaba - Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo lo detuvo.

- Y ahora ¿Crees que no mereces estar con nadie? ¡Eso es ESTUPIDO! Perdóname, pero creo que deberías aceptar que alguien te ame y quiera ayudarte con tu pasado.

Souby se quedó callado, Kio tenía razón, era su pasado pero tenía miedo, miedo de que volviera a suceder.

- Te juro por el amor que te tengo que te ayudaré a superarlo. Haré todo lo que sea necesario.

Volteó a verlo - ¿No te importa, me sigues amando igual?

- Ahora te amo aún más, porque has confiado en mí para decirme todo esto. Y eso no va a cambiar. - Lo estrechó entre sus brazos, no quería soltarlo.

- Gracias Kio - cerró los ojos fuertemente y respondió al abrazo - De veras te lo agradezco mucho.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Tú debes mantener reposo. Lo lamento pero cada vez que estoy contigo de manera íntima, algo aflora en mí y no puedo contenerme.

- Créeme que ya me di cuente - se separó de él y se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero saber qué será de nosotros. Ahora que podemos establecer una relación seria, todo depende de ti.

- Quiero estar contigo - Volteó la cara - Pero si tú ya no me aceptas está bien.

- No te acepto, Te AMO y no me importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado.

Souby lo volvió a abrazar - Tenemos que intentar estar juntos.

- Eso significa que debes dejar a un lado todo lo que te ha lastimado... Todo.

- Pero entonces... las clases particulares no servirían de nada, yo nací para un fin y ése es el de luchar por alguien.

- Está bien, pero sólo acudirás cuando "Las Siete Lunas" intervenga. Y no lo harás todo el tiempo.

- Kio - Souby estaba dudando en preguntar - ¿Estás celoso?

- Claro que estoy celoso (Roxy-chii: Ni lo dudó) Pero sé que puedo superarlo.

- Me gustas cuando te pones celoso - Souby comenzó a reírse.

- (Sonrojado) Tú me gustas todo el tiempo.

- Gracias - se acostó - Es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz al estar contigo.

Se acostó y abrazó a Souby contra su pecho

- Haremos que funcione Sou-chan. - Por fin pudo quedarse dormido.

- Sí... - Se levantó y besó a Kio que estaba dormido - Seguro funcionará.

_**Owari.**_

**Notas finales: **

_Ale-chan: Para completar, Ritsuka vendió su cuerpo para salir de su casa y por último lo vendieron en África como esclavo para que trabajara en los cultivos de algodón._

_Roxy-chii: Ja ja ja, me gustó el final "cursi"_

_Ale-chan: Está lindo, aunque nunca pasará. Ja ja ja_

_Roxy-chii: Por eso es un "Fan Fic" ¡Torpe!_

_Ale-chan: Mhh, está bien, pero sólo porque te HICE EL FAVOR_

_Roxy-chii: Pues gracias (en tono irónico) pero ya verás cuando abuse sexualmente de Ritsuka._

_Ambas: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Dudas comentarios, chistes, recetas de cocina, declaraciones de amor, amenazas de muerte y cartas bomba en los Reviews._

_Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
